Campanas a Medianoche
by JAMIAB
Summary: La primera vez que lo vi, la crisálida se abría y las alas azules de la mariposa se dejaban observar por mis inexpresivos ojos. La segunda vez que lo vi, el pájaro que no podía volar al tener un ala rota, lo hizo. La tercera vez que lo vi, mi madre se balanceaba desde el balcón sostenida por una soga, como un triste recordatorio. - Riren -
1. Prólogo

La primera vez que lo vi, la crisálida se abría y las alas azules de la mariposa se dejaban observar por mis inexpresivos ojos.

La soga estaba demasiado ajustada, mis muñecas ardían y no podía ver nada más que oscuridad al tener mis ojos cubiertos por una venda, las piedras del camino lastimaban mis pies descalzos y no podía oír nada más que los gritos de la muchedumbre.

La segunda vez que lo vi, el pájaro que no podía volar al tener un ala rota, lo hizo.

Me empujaron hacia atrás y sentí la madera dura y fría en mi espalda, la soga ahora también pasaba alrededor de mi cintura, mis pies ardían demasiado, mis oídos ya no querían escucharlos y cuando la venda cayó las luces de las antorchas me cegaron.

La tercera vez que lo vi, mi madre se balanceaba desde el balcón sostenida por una soga, como un triste recordatorio.


	2. I

¿Por qué rezamos? Madre decía que era para buscar el perdón, para agradecer, para poder seguir viviendo sabiendo que alguien se preocupaba por nosotros, alguien que nos esperaría en nuestro final. Pero... ¿Qué era lo que nos esperaba en realidad?

\- Mi amado Señor, mi eterno Dios, te alabo y te glorifico, a ti todo el honor y toda la gloria. - Su madre también se arrodilló a su lado, uniéndose a su rezo como todas las noches. - En ti tengo puestas todas mis esperanzas, en ti confío, en ti espero y a ti te busco.

Tu mi Señor, no te cansas de levantarme, me tiendes tu mano santa, me cuidas y me proteges.

Gran y único Dios, gran dador de vida y espíritu de gozo, alabado y bendecido por siempre.

Levi estaba por levantarse pero su madre tomó su brazo con suavidad, le indagó a que volviera a cerrar sus ojos y a unir sus manos nuevamente, con voz clara y firme continuó sin que su pequeño esta vez rezara.

\- Piedad Señor piedad, reconozco que te he fallado, cuanto me arrepiento porque sé que con mi proceder cada espina de la corona que tenías en la cabeza el día de tu crucifixión por darnos la salvación, yo te la vuelvo a colocar. Sé que mis ofensas son otro dolor infinito que llega al fondo de tu corazón, me arrepiento y te suplico me perdones y me ayudes a caminar por donde tu luz se refleje. Amén.

\- Amén.

\- Ahora si, a la cama.

Levi se puso de pie y sin dificultad se acostó, mientras su madre con mucha paciencia lo arropaba. Al pequeño le agradaba este momento, porque su padre también pasaba por su habitación a desearle las buenas noches, justo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante, vestido aún con un pulcro traje negro, de esos que usaba cuando salía de casa para irse a trabajar.

Su madre, se alejó de la cama después de depositar un beso sobre su frente, dejando que su padre hiciese lo mismo para luego, apagar las dos lámparas que brindaban luz entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Sus padres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, deseándole las buenas noches.

Levi no dijo ni una palabra al verlos cerrar la puerta.

Jamás les había dicho lo mucho que le temía a la oscuridad, porque su madre siempre le decía que cualquier cosa que le aterrase se disolvería con una plegaria y aunque lo había intentado, nada había cambiado. Podía oír el agua golpeando el tejado y el viento mover las ramas de los árboles, ver las luces del cielo marcándolo por tan solo unos segundos y a la señora Fisher en el rincón de su habitación.

Levi se cubrió un poco más con sus mantas y cerró los ojos, no le agradaba la mujer que ahora se encontraba con él. La señora Fisher había llegado luego de que el señor Bolkov se fuera, una noche en la que había aceptado no hacer más berrinches para mantener la puerta abierta, su madre le había levantado la voz diciéndole que ya era grande como para poder dormir tranquilamente en su habitación. Entonces sumido en plena oscuridad no había tardado en largarse a llorar.

Y fue allí cuando en vez de visitarlo el señor Bolkov había aparecido aquella mujer, le había acariciado el cabello y le había dicho que no debía llorar, que nada pasaría porque ella estaba ahí. La señora Fisher era hermosa, labios rellenos, ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache largo y lacio que llegaba hasta su cintura, delgada y con una voz realmente dulce.

Levi le había hablado y la mujer había contestado cada una de sus preguntas, había aceptado que sus padres cerraran la puerta porque le gustaba conversar con su nueva amiga.

El señor Bolkov jamás le había agradado, siempre que podía le quitaba las mantas y arrojaba sus libros, a veces le golpeaba el hombro con algo que tiraba desde su armario y la última vez le había mordido el brazo. La señorita Fisher en cambio, había sido diferente, se sentaba sobre su cama y hablaban durante las noches, a veces le cantaba algunas canciones hasta que podía dormirse, pero todo cambió hace tan solo una semana.

La mujer ya no se veía tan bella como cuando la había conocido, las cuencas de sus ojos parecían hundidas, sus labios cortados, en su cuerpo ya demasiado delgado podían verse los huesos sobresaliendo y su cabello casi había desaparecido. Ya no le hablaba, solo aparecía cuando sus padres se retiraban, en medio de la oscuridad, en el espacio que daba el armario y el límite de la pared de su habitación, allí estática, observando. Siempre observando.

Esa noche no era la excepción, Levi miró sobre su manta y allí estaba, la señora Fisher de pie en el rincón de su habitación, con sus ojos cada vez más oscuros observándolo con atención. Se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda, con la esperanza de que esta vez no comenzara a hacer aquellos horribles sonidos que hacía cuando la miraba, cerró sus ojos pero se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir, aunque no intentó abrirlos de cualquier forma.

No podría decir con claridad cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto, ahí con los ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda a la señora Fisher, cuando sintió el primer movimiento. En la última semana la mujer simplemente había permanecido quieta en la oscuridad, pero ahora Levi oía cada paso que daba, después de mucho tiempo había vuelto a caminar por su habitación y al contrario que las semanas anteriores no sabía si le agradaba, porque su compañera ahora le daba demasiado miedo.

Los pasos se detuvieron a su espalda, a solo centímetros de su cama, no quería voltear porque no sabía realmente con lo que se encontraría, aunque tampoco, quería quedarse en esa posición porque se sentía demasiado expuesto. Sintió el lado despejado de la cama hundirse levemente y supo que la señora Fisherse había sentado, la mano fría y pálida que ya era piel y hueso se paseó sobre su cabello, en una lenta caricia que le dio escalofríos.

La respiración de la mujer rozó su nuca, logrando que su piel se erizara y un malestar se instalara en su pecho, se quedó totalmente quieto sin ser capaz de respirar con normalidad y entonces el peso de su cama y la mano fría desaparecieron.

Levi suspiró tranquilo y se dio media vuelta sabiendo que la señora Fisher ya se había ido, entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos y comenzó a llamar a su madre a los gritos.

La mujer estaba inclinada sobre él, con sus cuencas negras observándolo, sus manos huesudas estaban levemente apoyadas en el borde de la cama y tenía su boca abierta con sus dientes expuestos hacia él.

\- ¿Señor Ackerman? ¡Señor Ackerman!

Levi abrió los ojos rápidamente y pudo distinguir la silueta de su secretaria a su lado, parpadeó varias veces y la miró preocupado.

\- Ha vuelto a dormirse.

\- Lo siento Historia - aceptó el café que la muchacha le extendía y bebió un poco - ¿Hay alguien más hoy?

\- Ral. ¿Quiere cancelar la cita?

Levi negó varias veces con la cabeza y la muchacha se alejó para salir del pequeño consultorio.

\- Está bien, le daré unos minutos para que se despierte totalmente y la haré pasar. - Historia estaba a punto de salir y luego se giró nuevamente mientras sonreía - No vuelva a dormirse.

La puerta se cerró una vez que la mujer estuvo afuera, Levi frotó su sien varias veces y bebió lo último que le quedaba de café.

Había tenido una semana muy larga, llena de pacientes que lloraban, gritaban y soltaban sus problemas para que él los ayudase, sin embargo, sentía que las horas de trabajo estaban volviéndolo realmente loco.

No ayudaba el hecho de que estaba durmiendo muy poco, siempre había sido así, pero en los últimos meses había empeorado bastante. Desde que era niño siempre había podido ver personas que los demás no podían o eso al menos había creído. A la edad de los nueve años fue la primera vez que su madre se había escandalizado por oírlo hablar solo en su habitación y también cuando fue a su primer psicólogo.

Al parecer creyeron que sus amigos imaginarios estaban allí por no ser capaz de socializar con las personas reales.

Ahora, a sus veinticuatro años, había seguido la carrera de psicología y eventualmente la ejercía, dándose la mínima esperanza de lo que habían dicho era cierto. Después de la señora Fisher y que él comenzara a dormir con las luces encendidas, sus "amigos" habían desaparecido. Pero no las pesadillas, siempre eran recuerdos de lo que había vivido cuando quedaba solo en su habitación y últimamente le estaban dando una mala pasada.

Suspiró y tiró el vaso descartable al cesto de basura, se acomodó los lentes y fue hacia la puerta para llamar a su paciente. La última.

\- Petra.

La niña sonrió en cuanto escuchó su voz y se apresuró a entrar al consultorio, tomó asiento en el sillón y Levi lo hizo en la silla que tenía a un lado.

\- ¿No le dijiste a tus padres aún?

La niña negó levemente con la cabeza y pronto sus ojos conectaron con los suyos.

El caso de Petra era un poco particular, era una niña de diez años, había llegado una vez con dinero entre sus manos pidiendo desesperadamente que la atendiera. Levi, había aceptado escucharla solo por una vez. Ral lo había dejado totalmente perplejo la primera vez que estuvo allí, había hablado sobre el colegio, sus amigos y cuando llegó el tema familiar le había comentado con cierto temor que sus padres hablaban mientras ella se iba a acostar, diciendo cosas como que pronto "la matarían".

La primer opción fue que la niña estaba mintiendo, la segunda es que tal vez tenía algún problema un poco más grave que podría llevar a imaginarse cosas como esas y la tercera, que era la peor, era que ella decía la verdad. Y había descubierto que la tercer opción era la correcta.

\- ¿No hablan contigo?

\- No, ahora cuando llego a casa se esconden en su habitación y luego cuando termino de comer y me voy a la cama, suelen ir a verme.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que están así?

\- Desde hace una semana, ayer por la noche papá me golpeó.

La cita con la pequeña tardó un poco más que de costumbre, Levi le dio su número de teléfono por cualquier emergencia y una vez que se despidió de la niña, llamó a su amiga Hanji y le explicó lo que venía sucediendo con Petra.

\- Necesito que des una vuelta por la casa de la niña, para ver las condiciones en las que está, sabes que no puedo hacer nada más que esto. Pero es necesario.

Hanji era asistente social, en el pasado había logrado salvar a varios niños de padres con problemas, así que si había alguna ayuda que podía proporcionarle a Petra era la de su amiga.

La mujer le afirmó que lo haría, que enviaría un permiso para el lunes, y tan pronto como fuera aprobado lo llamaría para que él mismo la acompañara.

No estuvo mucho tiempo más en la oficina, decidió volver a su departamento y calentar un poco de la pizza sobrante, se dio un baño caliente y se durmió tan pronto como dieron las doce, se sentía agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Abrió los ojos molesto después del primer tono, alguien estaba molestando a altas horas de la noche, la primera en la que dormía correctamente. Alcanzó con una de sus manos el aparato que no dejaba de sonar y vibrar y sin ver realmente la pantalla terminó contestando la llamada.

\- ¿Levi?

El joven se sentó rápidamente y encendió el velador de la mesita de noche, podía oír como la pequeña lloraba del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Petra? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Papá - susurró - papá quiere matarme.

Su cuerpo se movió por si solo, terminó vistiendose con lo primero que encontró y salió disparado hacia la calle en busca de su auto que estaba estacionado en la acera contraria.

\- Escúchame Petra, quédate donde estas y avisame lo que suceda ¿Si? Voy a poner la llamada en espera y pediré ayuda ¿De acuerdo? Yo estoy en camino.

\- Sí señor Levi, venga pronto - escuchó otro sollozo antes de poner la llamada en espera y marcarle a la policía.

Realmente estaba demasiado asustado, casi pasa un semáforo en rojo cuando lo atendieron, pidió de inmediato una patrulla dando la dirección de su paciente, los cuales dijeron que llegarían pronto.

Una vez que terminó la llamada volvió a la de Petra pero del otro lado de la línea no encontró más que silencio.

\- ¿Petra? Responde por favor, estoy por llegar ¿Petra?

Nadie contestó durante los diez minutos que se mantuvo al teléfono, había tenido que tomar otro camino porque una de las calles estaban cortadas y aquello lo había retrasado, cuando llegó, la policía ya se encontraba allí, sacando bruscamente a un hombre y a una mujer de la casa.

Se bajó del auto rápidamente y corrió hacia la entrada, solo que no pudo pasar ya que uno de ellos lo detuvo.

\- ¡Por favor tengo que pasar la niña es mi paciente!

El hombre que lo sostenía no le dio el paso como hubiese querido, pero pronto vio salir a Nile, un conocido que tenía en la fuerza policial con quien había trabajado anteriormente.

\- Nile necesito ver a la niña.

El hombre se detuvo a su lado y apoyó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

\- Lo siento Levi, no llegamos a tiempo. Tendrás que darnos una declaración.

Y entonces su mundo volvió a oscurecer por completo.


	3. II

Se pueden oír en medio de la oscuridad. Están allí, esperando, observando silenciosos a que tus ojos lleguen inconscientes hacia ellos. Algunos lloran, otros ríen y el resto simplemente espera. Madre me has dicho que los monstruos no podían lastimarme, te equivocaste.

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Petra, el resultado de aquello fueron sus dos padres internados en un hospital psiquiátrico, al parecer tenían problemas con la droga y se habían imaginado a la pequeña como algo monstruoso.

Levi había estado trabajando una semana más después del incidente y luego se tomó unas vacaciones para relajarse. Aún se sentía culpable, a pesar de que sus conocidos le dijeran que no había sido así. Él no habria podido hacer más de lo que hizo para ayudarla.

Estaba terminando de cenar cuando hubo un pequeño corte de luz, afuera la tormenta era grandisima. Maldijo entre dientes y dejó la comida sobre su plato mientras tomaba su celular para iluminarse un poco. Levantándose bastante molesto, fue en busca de los cajones donde tenía los cubiertos para buscar allí también unas velas. Luego de encontrarlas revolvió la alacena hasta dar con unos platos pequeños que utilizó como base, encendió dos velas, las suficientes como para poder acabar su comida y las pegó en los platos.

Las dejó sobre la mesa y siguió cenando, tan solo como siempre. Incluso su gato lo había abandonado hacía ya cuatro días y aquello solo lograba hacerlo sentir peor.

Cuando terminó de cenar dejó los platos sucios sobre el fregadero y se dijo que los lavaría a la mañana siguiente, ya que por alguna extraña razón estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo solo a la luz de las velas.

Aún así se tomó su tiempo para tomar ambos platos y subir las escaleras con ellos, una de las velas terminó en la cómoda que tenía en su habitación y la otra, siguió su camino junto a él hacia el cuarto de baño. La dejó sobre lavabo y terminó por orinar, lavarse las manos y los dientes para dejarla allí por si la luz no volvía en toda la noche.

Respiró hondo antes de salir al pasillo oscuro y caminar hacia su habitación, porque aunque hubiese tratado millones de veces de superar su miedo a la oscuridad jamás había dejado de temerle. Así que terminó por caminar demasiado rápido, sin mirar atrás y llegar a salvo a su habitación que estaba levemente iluminada por la única vela que se encontraba allí.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios cuando se lanzó hacia la cama, no había querido ponerse su pijama y tampoco rezar como lo hacía todas las noches. Sentía su corazón desbocado, su cuerpo temblar y el sudor frío recorriendo su sien. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces buscando la calma y cuando pudo lograrlo se dio media vuelta para cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

Despertó después de unas horas, la vela de su habitación ya se había consumido, la tormenta parecía haber amainado y ahora se escuchaban leves gotas caer.

Se movió un poco entre las sábanas y supo que no podría volver a dormirse si no iba a vaciar su vejiga.

Intentó como de costumbre encender el velador de su mesita de noche, pero al parecer la electricidad no había regresado, así que forzosamente tuvo que salir de la cama y atreverse a caminar en la oscuridad hasta el baño.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, sin embargo la vela que estaba en el otro cuarto aún irradiaba un poco de luz, agradecía interiormente no haber cerrado la puerta, así que con el resplandor se guió un poco.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, se fue hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos y mientras las secaba escuchó un ruido leve en la planta baja.

Salió del cuarto de baño tratando de volver a oír lo que había sonado anteriormente, pero dio por sentado que se trataba de su imaginación. Caminó un poco desconfiado por el pasillo y cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación, lo que parecía ser la silla de la cocina volvió a correrse.

Levi contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y su cuerpo quedó estático, a pesar de tener dos opciones, la de enfrentar a quien hubiese entrado a su casa o encerrarse en su habitación, no hizo ninguna de las dos. A su derecha la puerta del baño se cerró con fuerza y cuando logró que sus pies se movieran y quiso huir hacia su habitación la puerta de ésta se cerró delante de él.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pies descalzos avanzar lentamente por el pasillo y cerró sus ojos repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de su madre.

Conocía la sensación que estaba instalada en su cuerpo y pronto sintió que el ambiente se volvía demasiado frío. "Enfréntalo, lo que está en tu mente no puede hacerte daño" "Todo está allí Levi, enfréntalo"

Giró su cabeza despacio y sintió que se quedaba sin poder respirar. Podía ver a la niña con claridad, en el rincón del pasillo que conectaba el baño con su habitación, descalza, con magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, con sangre cubriendo su garganta y su rostro completamente irreconocible.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos y su boca pronunció su nombre intentando saber que si lo que veía era real.

\- Petra.

La niña lo miró y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a torcerse, como si los huesos se quebraran produjeron un sonido terrible para sus oídos, y pronto la criatura comenzó a ganar altura. Se dio media vuelta intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando notó la nueva figura. La señora Fisher ahora lo observaba, estaba enojada, lo sabía. Sollozó cuando no pudo abrirla y entonces se decidió por bajar las escaleras, aunque no tuvo tiempo para ello.

Se atrevió a mirar una vez más cuando la sintió moverse y entonces fue allí cuando cayó hacia atrás con el corazón desbocado.

La señora Fisher se lanzó hacia él, haciendo horribles sonidos con su boca, mientras que los huesos de su cuerpo parecían salirse de lugar, sus cuencas vacías parecían no querer perderlo de vista y pronto la tuvo encima.

Con sus brazos a cada uno de los lados de su cabeza, el poco cabello que poseía rozandole la cara, un olor como si algo estuviese podrido lo llenó y cuando cerró sus ojos, sus párpados mostraron claridad.

Con el corazón desbocado y su respiración agitada, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y descubrió que la luz del pasillo estaba encendida, al igual que la de la cocina que había olvidado apagar por el corte de luz. El pasillo estaba vacío y la puerta del baño tanto como la de su habitación estaban abiertas. Se sentó despacio y tocó su brazo que le ardía un poco, entonces con curiosidad miró lo que tenía allí. Parecía una quemadura, la marca de cuatro dedos rodeaban su muñeca.

Esa noche, Levi no volvió a subir a su habitación, encendió seis velas por si la luz volvía a cortarse, y dejó el velador que tenía a un lado del sillón y se recostó allí. Sin embargo tampoco pudo volver a dormir.


	4. III

Los muertos se levantarán, te mirarán y sabrás todo lo que han tenido que callar. ¿Tú también lo harás?

Las semanas y los meses fueron pasando como un tormento muy grande para Levi, todas las noches tenía pesadillas donde Petra y la señora Fisher lo visitaban en sueño.

Incluso sus pacientes parecían temerosos a contarle sus problemas, algo que tal vez antes de la muerte de la niña no ocurría.

Fue al comienzo de semana cuando se decidió contestar un correo que le había llegado, donde le ofrecían un trabajo como psicólogo escolar. El sueldo era bueno, también le daban estadía con comida incluida. Era un pueblo en el sur del país, pequeño y un poco conservador, pero pensó que estaría bien. Después de todo, si no le agradaba demasiado el empleo ofrecido, volvería a su consultorio.

Deribó a sus pacientes con algunos colegas suyos, que eran especialistas en la mayoría de los problemas que se presentaban con ellos, Historia también mantuvo su puesto ya que Hanji pidió amablemente utilizar su consultorio como su propia oficina y aseguró necesitar a su secretaria para el trabajo.

Así fue como después de cuatro días de haber aceptado el trabajo en Fogtown se encontraba empacando sus cosas, lo que más necesitaría para su vida laboral tanto como la privada.

Y decidió que comenzaría una nueva vida allí, al menos, si las cosas salían bien.

En su auto terminó por meter las maletas y luego comenzó su viaje.

Parando en diferentes lugares para pasar la noche y descansar, a veces para darse un buen baño y retomar su camino totalmente renovado.

Llegó después de una semana, a un pequeño pueblo llamado Lungs. Allí debía cruzar un camino de tierra que bordeaba el bosque del lugar y más atrás se encontraría con Fogtown.

Se detuvo en un bar y pidió un poco de comida, la noche anterior había dormido solo dos horas y no había probado bocado alguno.

No era seguidor de las hamburguesas y las papas fritas, sin embargo parecía ser de la única comida allí que no lo intoxicaría. Aún así no pudo terminar su plato. Todos parecían sorprendidos que un extranjero como él terminara en aquellos parajes, por lo que sutilmente explicó que venía por una oferta de trabajo.

\- Señorita - mencionó cuando una de las meseras fue por la cuenta - ¿Puedo ir en auto hasta Fogtown?

\- ¿Fogtown? - continuó la joven después de recibir el dinero - Claro que puede, sin embargo nuestros vecinos no son tan amigables con las nuevas tecnologías, comenzaría con un mal pie.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Bueno, ellos mantienen una política bastante... Exclusiva podría decirse. - La mujer se dio media vuelta y le habló a uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana - ¡Robert el forastero necesita que lo lleven a Fogtown!

\- No es necesario yo...

\- Créame que lo es - lo detuvo - puede dejar su auto aquí y venir a verificar su estado si lo desea una vez por semana, Robert va a llevar algunos alimentos al pueblo, tranquilo aquí todos nos conocemos y puedo asegurar que nada le ocurrirá a su vehículo.

Así fue como Levi a regañadientes terminó por aceptar la oferta, Robert muy amablemente lo ayudó a subir sus maletas en una carreta que era tirada por dos caballos, el joven psicólogo no sabía como sentirse al terminar arriba de ella, apretado entre su equipaje y una cesta de frutas, sin embargo el hombre mantuvo una conversación amena durante el trayecto, uno que tardó cerca de media hora.

Cuando salieron del camino Levi se quedó impresionado, un enorme campo de césped bordeaba una pequeña aldea, si, no llegaba a ser ni siquiera un pueblo. Con varias casas de madera rústica, pequeñas como las del siglo pasado. Tenían una buena porción de tierra para el cultivo y otra con cercas para diferentes animales, como vacas, cabras y cerdos.

Robert no avanzó ni la mitad del camino, se detuvo allí en medio de la nada y se bajó de la carreta para luego comenzar a sacar el equipaje del muchacho.

\- ¡Hasta aquí llego yo! - Levi bajó un poco confundido pero el hombre respondió a sus dudas inmediatamente - No les agradan los forasteros, dejo todo lo que vengo a traer aquí y ellos mismos vienen a buscarlo, puede venir a mi encuentro los días lunes que es cuando puedo hacer estos pequeños viajes. Mucha suerte muchacho.

\- Podría decirme en qué horario vendría, puedo darle mi teléfono y...

\- ¿No te lo han dicho verdad?

\- ¿Decirme qué?

\- Aquí no hay electricidad, ni nada que se parezca. Los habitantes de Fogtown son muy supersticiosos al respecto. Vendré cerca del mediodía, sabe Dios si tienen relojes, si usted lleva uno, cuando viaje de nuevo a Lungs póngale baterías nuevas. Espero que te traten muy bien, nos vemos.

Sin decir nada más Robert se subió a su carreta y pronto estuvo retomando su viaje de vuelta, dejando a Levi al menos con cinco valijas en medio del campo desierto.

\- Y ahora como haré para...

Cortó todo lo que estaba diciendo cuando vio a un jovencito cerca suyo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, con una camisa con las mangas dobladas y tiradores, iba descalzo, con su cabello castaño totalmente desordenado, estaba sucio, como si se hubiese caído sobre la tierra.

Sus enormes ojos verdes y brillantes lo observaban con sorpresa y confusión, tal vez si no hubiese tenido ese aspecto, Levi hubiese podido jurar que el muchacho tenía más edad de la que parecía, era alto pero sumamente delgado.

\- ¿Usted es el nuevo inquilino del que todos hablan? - comentó entonces, su voz sonaba bastante grave, aunque lo dijo en un tono suave.

\- Soy Levi Ackerman y...

\- Lo sé, están todos bastante locos por su llegada.

\- Oh bueno, necesito llevar esto hasta...

\- ¡Lo ayudaré! - Levi miró sorprendido al muchacho que ya cargaba uno de los bolsos y llevaba dos maletas en sus manos. - ¿Estará trabajando en la escuela?

\- Sí, así es. - contestó mientras él tomaba dos maletas más - ¿Vas a la escuela?

\- Estoy en el último año - contestó despreocupado.

Caminaron un largo trayecto y pararon en una pequeña casa rústica.

\- Este es su nuevo hogar señor Ackerman, espero que disfrute mucho su estadía.

Levi abrió la puerta y aceptó las maletas que el joven le entregaba, Eren se adentró primero dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

\- Sí que se han esmerado en prepararlo todo - comentó el joven mientras revisaba la casa.

Ayudó a dejar el equipaje del mayor y luego hizo una torpe reverencia antes de ir hacia la salida.

\- La escuela queda cerca de la casa del señor Smith, a tres casas de aquí, la verá. - y luego bajó unos cuantos tonos y llegó a susurrar - después de las ocho quédese dentro de su casa y por nada del mundo abra la puerta ¿De acuerdo?

Levi asintió, el muchacho parecía ser bastante bromista, sin embargo decidió que le preguntaría a alguien más sobre ello.

\- Entonces nos vemos en la escuela señor Ackerman.

\- De acuerdo... Emm...

\- Eren, Eren Jaeger.


	5. IV

Levi había ordenado su ropa en un armario pequeño de madera, sus zapatos terminaron dentro de sus cajas en un baúl rústico. La casita era de dos plantas, abajo tenía un pequeño comedor con una mesa y cuatro sillas, casi pegado a ellas un pequeño sillón. Había una pequeña puerta que llevaba al baño y casi grita al ver que allí, había una bañera, baldes y lo que supuso que sería donde tendría que hacer sus necesidades, sí, hablaba de un agujero en el suelo de madera, allí sin nada más.

Otra puerta llevaba a lo que sería tal vez una cocina, no sabría decirlo con claridad, pero parecía un especie de horno para cocinar la carne, no había nada más como para mantener los alimentos en buen estado por más de unas horas.

La segunda planta era la habitación, subía la escalera y allí, sin puertas ni nada que impidiera la vista, estaba la cama doble, el armario y el baúl. Todo absolutamente de madera.

También para su mal pasar había descubierto que Robert tenía razón, no había electricidad, ni ninguna perilla o lámpara que lo probara, más bien, empotrados en las paredes se encontraban cuantiosos candelabros y en uno de los cajones de lo que llamaría "alacena", había encontrado las velas.

Miró su celular y comprobó lo que ya imaginaba, no tenía cobertura. Lo apagó por si necesitaba usar la linterna de este en algún momento que las milagrosas velas no funcionaran. ¿Y si se iba? No, se había dicho a sí mismo que se quedaría al menos un mes, tal vez los jóvenes de la escuela necesitaban más ayuda de la que creía.

Cerca de una hora estuvo acomodando sus cosas, y cuando al fin pudo sentarse un rato en el sillón la puerta de la casa fue golpeada tres veces seguidas. Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a ella, quitando en el proceso la cantidad de seguros que poseía. Aún no conocía a nadie y no se confiaría tampoco.

La puerta se abrió y otra vez aquel jovencito castaño logró sorprenderlo, esta vez parecía haberse peinado, se había limpiado sus rodillas y manos sucias y se había cambiado la vestimenta. Sonreía, estaba enseñándole su gran dentadura blanca y perfecta como aquellos modelos de pasta dental. En sus brazos sostenía un canasto con frutas y vio por separado un poco de carne.

\- Le he comentado a mis padres sobre su llegada y han enviado provisiones para esta noche - comentó con un tono despreocupado - no sabíamos qué le gustaría así que aquí hay un poco de todo.

Extendió sus brazos esperando que Levi tomara el canasto, algo que hizo casi al instante.

\- Pues muchas gracias, Eren.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, dándole una invitación silenciosa para que entrara, sin embargo el muchacho mantuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda y se balanceó levemente en su lugar.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

Eren lo miró unos segundos y como si fuese posible agrandó la sonrisa que llevaba.

\- ¿Puedo? - no esperó respuesta para hacerlo en realidad, ya había entrado como si nunca lo hubiese preguntado - Gracias señor Ackerman.

El azabache cerró la puerta y fue hacia la pequeña cocina a dejar el canasto con las provisiones.

\- Levi, puedes decirme Levi. - luego miró al jovencito que aún se encontraba de pie en el comedor y le ofreció asiento - Lo siento pero no sé qué puedo darte para beber.

\- En el canasto hay un poco de té, puedo preparar si gusta - tampoco esperó a que respondiera sino que en su lugar ya se encontraba buscando entre las cosas - Levi debe ir encendiendo las velas, pronto va a oscurecer.

El azabache un poco confundido terminó haciendo lo que el jovencito le había comentado, después de todo, no quería terminar en medio de la oscuridad sin saber dónde se encontraban sus cosas.

\- Así que Eren... - comentó mientras el jovencito esperaba a que el agua se calentara - ¿Así viven todos?

Eren lo miró, parpadeó como si fuese un robot y luego lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¿Están locos verdad? - vertió las hojas de té en las tazas y luego el agua caliente - Una vez escapé con el señor Robert - agarró ambos recipientes y los llevó hacia la mesa, Levi se le unió un minuto después - soy el encargado de buscar las provisiones, junto a Armin y Jean, unos amigos. Ese día estaba solo y me encontré con Robert, le pedí que me llevara a su pueblo, solo una vez.

\- ¿Y lo hizo?

\- Claro que sí, Lungs es hermoso, nunca había visto las cosas que tienen en ese lugar.

\- ¿Y por qué aquí no lo hacen?

\- Es pecado querer más de lo que tenemos señor Levi. - dijo después de dar un sorbo de su taza - Si lo hacemos Fogtown dejará que el diablo camine entre ellos.

Levi lo miró confundido, pero Eren sonrió dándole a entender que tampoco creía en lo que decía.

\- Cuando termine de estudiar me iré muy lejos de aquí y...

Eren se detuvo abruptamente, Levi lo miró confundido cuando notó que aquellos ojos verdes no estaban posados en él, sino detrás. Giró su cabeza para poder observar lo que se había llevado la atención del muchacho, sin embargo cuando volvió a verlo, Eren le sonreía.

\- Ya es hora de que me retire, mañana puedo pasarlo a buscar para presentarlo con el director. - se levantó torpemente de su asiento y otra vez volvió a hacer una reverencia - Cierre las puertas y no las abra durante la noche. A ellos no les agradan los forasteros.

Levi terminó por despedir al joven en la puerta y luego casi solo por unos segundos las deja sin los seguros, algo que realmente cambió de inmediato, ya que pronto quedó encerrado. Sus ojos se pasearon por la casa, a la luz de las velas parecía demasiado tenebrosa. Esa noche no pudo cenar y se fue directo a la cama, sin saber que Fisher lo observaba desde el rincón de su habitación.


	6. V

Levi se había despertado temprano, pudo notarlo cuando los rayos de sol del amanecer comenzaron a colarse por sus ventanas. Hizo su desayuno con algunas cosas que Eren le había llevado la tarde anterior, un poco de té de menta y dos panes con mermelada. Tuvo que deshacerse de la carne, que al no poder seguir con una cadena de frío ya no serviría para comerse.

Agradecía que hubiera relojes, así podría acomodar sus horarios, tanto de trabajo como lo que tendría que soportar en esa casa, eran las seis y según la oferta que había aceptado comenzaría su nuevo empleo a las ocho. Quiso lavar su taza pero tuvo que esperar que el agua de la canilla corriera cerca de cinco minutos ya que salía con un poco de barro. Al igual que cuando quiso preparar la bañera, tuvo que orinar en ese grotesco agujero y agradeció tener el cepillo de dientes consigo ya que Eren entre todas las cosas que había llevado, relucía un envase de pasta dental, tal vez de las provisiones que Robert dejaba.

Decidió ponerse su clásico pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y sus zapatos recién lustrados. Guardó en su maletín algunas carpetas y el juego de lapiceras de diferentes colores que poseía. Y esperó.

Esperó al jovencito castaño que la tarde anterior se había atrevido a decir que lo acompañaría, vería si sería así. Sino por sí mismo buscaría la escuela.

Eran las siete y media cuando golpearon su puerta, Levi terminó por pasar una de sus manos por su cabello totalmente nervioso y tomó los anteojos que por poco se olvida metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa. Se apresuró a quitar los seguros y pronto se encontró con los enormes ojos verdes posados sobre él y aquella distinguida sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, señor Ackerman. - saludó jovial.

\- Buenos días, Eren.

El muchacho portaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, llevaba un saco del mismo color con una cruz pequeña bordada en el lado derecho de color rojo. Tenía un maletin marrón y sus zapatos, aunque deberian combinar con lo último, estaban manchados y desgastados.

Caminaron muy poco en realidad, pasaron cerca de cuatro casas, cabe mencionar que todas las personas con las que se encontraron parecían esquivarlo severamente, algo que de por sí le pareció muy descortés.

Encontraron la escuela no mucho después de ello, la estructura era pequeña y parecía de aquellas instituciones católicas a las que había asistido cuando era pequeño, solo esperaba que ninguna monja saliera a recibirlo. Pero quiso comerse sus palabras cuando traspasaron la gran reja negra que bordeaba el jardín del lugar, aparentemente sí había una mujer con hábito esperándolo.

\- Bienvenido señor Ackerman.

Saludó cortés cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella, Eren simplemente le dio un saludo silencioso con la cabeza y se alejó de ambos cruzando la puerta de entrada.

\- Seré su guía, soy la hermana Mikasa, puede estar completamente seguro a mi lado, lo estábamos esperando.

\- Buenos días, hermana.

La mujer le enseñó una bonita sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la institución siendo seguida por el azabache.

\- Como sabe - comenzó a explicar mientras caminaban por el primer pasillo. - No estamos acostumbrados a los forasteros, pero el gobierno ha pedido que en todas las instituciones escolares debe haber al menos un psicólogo, es una nueva normativa por lo que he oído, no estábamos muy entusiasmados con la idea pero el padre Smith ha viajado hasta Lungs para comunicarse con usted.

\- ¿El padre Smith?

\- El director de este lugar, por supuesto. - La muchacha se detuvo en medio de un pequeño patio techado, delante de ellos podía verse una estatua de Jesús, rodeada de un jardincito con algunas flores - Aquí es el patio interior, los chicos toman sus recesos y también sus rezos antes de entrar a sus salones, espero señor Ackerman que sea devoto, ahora como un miembro más de esta institución deberá hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, hermana.

Subieron una de las escaleras que estaba del lado derecho de la estatua, del otro lado también se podía ver otra escalinata que se unía y daba a dos pasillos diferentes, empezaron por el sector que habían tomado.

Todo era de madera, incluso había pequeños portaretratos colgados en las paredes, con imágenes de la virgen y frases de la biblia.

\- Estos son los salones, están divididos desde el primer año hasta el quinto. Como no tenemos demasiados alumnos solo hay uno de cada curso. Las edades de los chicos varían desde los trece hasta los dieciocho. - la mujer abrió uno de los salones que se encontraba completamente vacío, los pupitres estaban atornillados al suelo, de madera todos, y no había más que una simple pizarra negra en medio de la pared, también podía verse el escritorio del profesor y una silla para el mismo - Las clases empiezan a las ocho y terminan a las tres, también será su horario señor Ackerman, ya que tendrá que estar disponible por si cualquier alumno lo necesita. Los demás salones son completamente iguales, así que vayamos por el otro pasillo por favor.

Levi siguió silencioso a la mujer, cuando estaban por cruzar el espacio donde estaban las escaleras, escuchó unas risitas ahogadas, por curiosidad sus ojos viajaron hacia un par de jovenes que acababan de entrar, uno tenía el cabello bicolor y el otro era completamente rubio, Eren se había unido a ellos y ahora los tres parecían hablar en voz baja.

\- ¿Señor Ackerman? - Levi observó un poco asustado por la intromisión a la mujer, quien le hizo una seña para que avanzara - Por aquí.

Continuó su viaje hasta que la mujer sacó un juego de llaves con los cuales abrió la siguiente puerta.

\- Este es el comedor, solo lo abrimos a la hora de la comida para que los alumnos no entren antes de tiempo.

Tres mesas rectangulares de madera se veía, candelabros por todo el lugar al igual que en los salones, unos grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la luz solar y nada más que eso.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave una vez que Levi le hubiese echado un vistazo. Siguió su camino y señaló dos habitaciones más.

\- El baño de hombres y el de mujeres.

Y luego fue hacia la penúltima puerta que se veía.

\- Este es su consultorio señor Ackerman, una vez que esté listo, podrá acomodar todas sus pertenencias y esta - le entregó una de las tantas llaves que poseía - Es suya, para que nadie pueda mirar en su trabajo. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Tengo que hablar con el director?

La mujer negó rápidamente y luego volvió a sonreír.

\- El padre Smith me dejó a cargo de su llegada, él ha tenido que viajar por unos días fuera de Fogtown. Aquí trabajamos junto a seis hermanas más, somos las que impartimos las clases, hacemos la comida y cuidamos la salud de nuestros alumnos, usted ahora, es parte de esta institución y esperamos su entera colaboración para el bienestar de los nuestros. - le alcanzó una hoja de papel que Levi había notado al final del trabajo - Estos son los alumnos que se han anotado para tener una cita con usted, al parecer todos quieren conocerlo. Puede ir a su oficina, cuando las campanas suenen debe bajar al patio principal para decir nuestros rezos.

\- De acuerdo hermana Mikasa.

La mujer dio un breve saludo con su cabeza y se alejó de allí, Levi miró el papel y la llave que ahora tenía entre sus manos y se adentró a la oficina. Abrió las cortinas para que la luz solar se filtrara en el ambiente y luego dejó su maletin sobre el escritorio de madera. El lugar era bastante pequeño pero estaba bien, al parecer las mujeres habían limpiado el lugar antes de su llegada, dos sillas se encontraban allí, y supuso que sería lo necesario para él y su paciente.

Se sentó en una de ellas y miró la hoja que la mujer le había entregado, estaban por horarios y supuso que tampoco al menos por ser la primera vez, podría elegir el tiempo en el que cada alumno estaría allí.

Inscripciones para el psicólogo escolar.

¡Esto sonaba como si fuese un show privado!

\- Armin Arlet

\- Jean Kirstein

\- Marco Bott

\- Connie Springer

\- Reiner Braun

\- Eren Jaeger

La campana comenzó a sonar, tres veces para ser exactos y Levi recordando las palabras de la hermana Mikasa, salió sin prisa alguna de su oficina para dirigirse al patio principal. Cuando llegó a las escaleras las voces de los jóvenes bajaron unos cuantos grados hasta quedarse completamente silenciosos, eran cerca de quince tal vez, todos con sus ojos pegados en su persona. Levi pudo observar también con interés a las siete mujeres que estaban a cargo de la institución, cuando la hermana Mikasa lo distinguió, con una sonrisa le insinuó que se pusiera a la misma altura que sus compañeras.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días hermana. - dijeron los adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

\- A partir de hoy, tendremos un nuevo compañero y también guía escolar - Señaló a Levi y todos los jovencitos miraron hacia él - El señor Ackerman estará en su oficina siempre disponible para conversar cualquier problema que ustedes deseen contarle, espero que todos podamos llevarnos muy bien. Ahora nuestro rezo.

Todos rezaron el padre nuestro, mientras que una de las hermanas "purificaba" a los alumnos marcando una cruz con agua bendita en la frente de cada uno, igualmente lo hizo con Levi.

\- Esto es lo que debe hacerse, pero como usted será un hombre libre de pecado al aceptar su trabajo aquí, solo es por hoy, a los jóvenes debemos hacércelo una vez por semana - Explicó Mikasa.

No entendió a lo que se refería, pero pronto todos estuvieron marchando a sus salones y Levi a su oficina. Una de las hermanas pasó cerca de las ocho y media con una taza humeante de café.

\- Le traigo esto señor Ackerman mientras espera la hora del almuerzo, que es a las doce.

\- Muchísimas gracias hermana.

La mujer quedó estática en su lugar entonces Levi la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Necesita algo?

\- ¡Oh! Solo... Solo tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre usted.

\- Puede preguntar si usted lo gusta.

La mujer se sentó no tan convencida en la silla que estaba delante de él y juntó sus manos sobre la falda.

\- Sé que no es correcto ya que soy una hermana más del pueblo pero... - la mujer pasó varias veces su lengua mojando sus labios en un gesto nervioso - He oído que usted viene del exterior y sé que es lo que hace un psicólogo, solo quería saber si usted ¿Podría atenderme también?

\- No sé si sea el más adecuado para oírla hermana, pero por supuesto que siempre estaré disponible por si lo necesita.

\- Es que aquí ya no tenemos iglesia para confesarnos y sé que mis compañeras podrían hacerlo, pero temo ser juzgada ¿Comprende?

No, no lo hacía en realidad ¿Había cometido algo tan grave como para no querer decírselo a sus hermanas y confiar en un desconocido?

\- Comprendo, puede venir en cuanto usted crea que es conveniente.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias señor Ackerman! - la mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la oficina dejándolo aún más confundido que antes.

Bebió su café y esperó al primer alumno, este apareció a las nueve y media. Armin Arlet.

El joven parecía ser bastante asustadizo, se había interesado en sus sesiones cuando creyó que él podría llegar a descubrir sus miedos y Levi estaba dispuesto a ello, incluso temía hablar en un tono alto, por lo cuál se la había pasado susurrando en toda la sesión.

Jean, era el caso contrario, parecía no temerle a absolutamente nada, tenía problemas de ira y lloraba avergonzado cuando tocó el tema de su madre, alguien que sin duda se llevó un nuevo horario para que pasara por su oficina al igual que el primero.

Marco y Connie no parecían tener problemas en realidad, Bott se había anotado para ver si podía saber algo más sobre Jean, cosa que Levi tuvo que explicarle pacientemente que él no podría comentarle nada al respecto y Springer simplemente quería saber más sobre el exterior y como era la vida del psicólogo, solo curiosidad.

Reiner fue uno de los que más pañuelos utilizó en el día, su madre y su padre habían fallecido de una enfermedad extraña a principios de año y ahora vivía junto a una de sus tías, tenía problemas para hacer amistad con los jóvenes de su edad y tenía varios complejos sobre su persona.

Y luego, luego llegó Eren.

Tres leves golpes en su puerta anunciaron que el joven castaño estaba allí, esperó un "adelante" de su parte para entrar, y sus ojos verdes pronto lo observaron con emoción.

\- Señoooor Leeeeevi.

Ackerman hizo que se sentara después de saludarlo, el joven paseó su mirada por todo el lugar deteniéndose en su escritorio.

\- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo Eren?

El muchacho lo miró y le sonrió.

\- ¿Usted sabe reconocer la verdadera belleza señor Ackerman?

El azabache lo miró un poco confundido y negó levemente con su cabeza antes de contestar.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres.

\- Dígame - comentó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la oficina - ¿A usted le parecen bonitas las mariposas?

\- Sí, me parecen muy hermosas - respondió con sinceridad.

El joven lo miró esta vez totalmente serio, sus ojos verdes parecían examinarlo y Levi no pudo pensar en que el muchacho era demasiado extraño.

\- No viven mucho siendo bonitas.

\- ¿Hay algún punto al que quieras llegar?

Eren le dio la espalda y siguió caminando por la oficina, sin mirarlo una sola vez.

\- La mayor parte de sus vidas la viven en la tierra, la otra mitad la viven dentro de una crisálida y luego, cuando por fin pueden ser bonitas y volar lejos de todo lo que conocieron no hacen falta más que unas horas para que dejen el mundo. - luego se acercó lentamente a la silla y tomó asiento una vez más frente a él - estaba persiguiendo una cuando lo encontré a usted, creo que fue el destino.

\- ¿El destino?

\- Sí - Eren volvió a sonreír, sin embargo Levi comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo - ví la crisálida romperse, tenía unas hermosas alas azules, me dije que tenía que verla antes de que su vida acabase así que la seguí por el campo y entonces allí estaba usted.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto Eren?

\- Sus ojos son tan azules como las alas de aquella mariposa - continuó - Y su mirada mostraba que usted ya ha salido de la crisálida y ha visto lo que está más allá de todo lo que conocemos. Señor Ackerman, usted no tendría que haber venido a Fogtown.


	7. VI

Levi estaba completamente confundido, si bien Eren desde un primer instante le había parecido un joven muy particular las cosas que estaba diciendo en ese mismo instante le parecían aterradoras.

\- Levi - anunció después de un minuto de haberse quedado en silencio - ¿Hay algo que tengo que contar en particular? No sé como funciona esto.

\- No, no. - carraspeó un poco y acomodó sus gafas - Puedes continuar por lo que gustes a menos que quieras que pregunte.

Eren asintió y se apoyó suavemente sobre el escritorio, aún estaba sentado pero se curvó un poco para quedar a la misma altura que el psicólogo.

\- ¿Sabe que esta escuela antes era una iglesia?

\- No, no lo sabía. - No le enseñó al joven que se había interesado en el tema, después de todo, Fogtown era demasiado intrigante - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- Por supuesto, yo viví aquí por un tiempo. - Eren juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y golpeó levemente la madera con sus dedos - Era una iglesia pequeña, me abandonaron en la puerta de la institución cuando era apenas un bebé de unas cuantas semanas, la hermana María cuidó de mi junto a las demás, decían que mi madre había sido una forastera que desapareció después de haberme dejado.

\- ¿Creciste en la iglesia Eren?

\- Hasta los seis años, llegó un día la hermana a decirme que tenía una buena noticia para mí. - sus ojos recorrieron la oficina nuevamente y luego terminaron posados en los del mayor - Grisha Jaeger quería adoptarme, su único hijo estaba a punto de morir y él solo esperaba que alguien siguiera con su trabajo una vez que ya no esté.

\- ¿A qué se dedica tu padre Eren?

\- Es médico, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, pero a mí no me gusta en realidad, me iré de aquí en cuanto termine mis estudios.

\- ¿Qué hay de la relación que mantienes con él?

\- Papá no me quiere, mi hermano Zeke murió un año después de que yo estuviera viviendo con ellos, fue realmente bueno conmigo y mi madre, Dina, bueno ella me odia.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque Dina siempre ha dicho que Zeke falleció con mi llegada, que al ser hijo de forasteros, había traído la maldición a la casa. - Eren sonrió - Papá se ha dejado convencer y me obligan a rezar a todas horas, me mantienen vigilado hasta cuando voy al baño.

Levi frunció el ceño, el rostro del muchacho le hizo recordar al de Petra el último día de vida que había tenido y aquello lo hizo temblar. Sin poder evitarlo una de sus manos viajaron a las de Eren y las apretó suavemente, terminó por sonreírle buscando la manera de tranquilizarlo, o al menos poder calmar a su propia consciencia.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- No es lo que quiero oír de usted Levi, sabe, estoy acostumbrado a esto pero ese no es el problema. - El muchacho alejó las manos del azabache y luego suspiró - Cerraron la iglesia después de que encontraran restos de una especie de ritual o algo así, ya sabe, los rumores corren en un lugar tan pequeño como lo es Fogtown.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?

Eren volvió a sonreír y Levi no pudo más que esperar por su respuesta.

\- Quién sabe, lo único que sé es que la cerraron y pronto la convirtieron en una institución escolar, diciendo que el gobierno así lo quería. - Luego las campanas volvieron a oírse y Eren se puso de pie inmediatamente - Aunque sí asesinaron a las hermanas que habitaban la iglesia anteriormente, las quemaron en una hoguera como si hubiesen sido unas brujas - Luego volvió a sonreírle mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - Es la hora del almuerzo señor Levi, no se retrase.

\- ¡Espera Eren! - el joven azabache lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que saliera de su oficina - ¿Todo lo que dices es cierto?

\- Señor Ackerman, que usted haya llegado a Fogtown no es coincidencia. - luego se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y comentó lo último antes de largarse - También puedo verlos, lo mismo que usted ha visto, cuídese.

Levi jamás había creído que una sola sesión podría haberlo hecho temblar y quebrantar todas sus creencias, se preguntó por un instante si Eren era alguien con mucha imaginación, pero le pareció extraño que en una aldea tan creyente como Fogtown no tuviesen una iglesia. Terminó por cerrar su oficina con la llave que le habían dado anteriormente y un poco atormentado se dirigió hacia el comedor, los jovencitos ya estaban en sus asientos, esperando a que una de las hermanas terminase de servirles su plato.

La hermana Mikasa lo invitó amablemente a unirse a su mesa y pronto estuvo disgustando de un rico estofado. No estaba aún con la confianza que se necesitaría para preguntar lo que había oído por parte del joven a una de las hermanas, así que simplemente su mente terminó por divagar en millones de respuestas posibles.

Tal vez estuvieron allí cerca de diez minutos, en donde acabó por escuchar las últimas noticias del pueblo, y las renovaciones que tenían planeado para las clases y la institución. Fue demasiado tiempo para Levi, quien se encontraba en silencio sin prestar la más mínima atención, cuando la voz de Connie sobresaltó en el comedor.

\- Hermana Sasha, Eren está actuando extraño otra vez.

Fue allí cuando todas las mujeres detuvieron su conversación y miraron hacia una de las mesas de atrás, Levi también lo hizo y sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban. Eren estaba de pie, con sus ojos en blanco y una mano extendida hacia un rincón del comedor, Mikasa se puso de pie inmediatamente y avanzó hacia el muchacho, para tomar su mano y sacudir su cuerpo levemente.

\- Vuelvan a comer, me encargaré de su compañero.

Levi quiso levantarse pero la mujer con una sola mirada le advirtió que no se inmiscuyera en aquellas cosas. El psicólogo aceptó casi a regañadientes y sin embargo, tal vez por impulso o simple curiosidad sus ojos viajaron hacia donde anteriormente el castaño había extendido su brazo.

Quedó congelado en su asiento en cuanto pudo distinguir aquella silueta la cual tantas noches de insomnio le habían ocasionado.

La señora Fisher estaba allí, observando, sonriendo, disfrutando su desconcierto y temor. Pronto una de sus manos se extendió hacia él y Levi supo que lo que había dicho Eren, era completamente cierto.


	8. VII

\- ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

Los tres niños que estaban jugando a que hacían tortas de barro mientras reían, observaron al intruso. Eren había llegado al vecindario hacía solo dos semanas atrás, y aunque a la vista de cualquiera podría ser un niño muy tierno y bonito, para sus vecinos era alguien que no era digno de vivir allí.

Demasiados rumores sobre la iglesia que había sido cerrada dos días atrás y sobretodo de las monjas que fueron a la hoguera.

\- No queremos jugar contigo.

El pequeño los miró un poco confundido, él se había puesto ropa bonita, también se había peinado y había dicho lo que su padre le había aconsejado. Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios y pronto estuvo repitiendo la misma pregunta con la esperanza de que esta vez le dieran una respuesta afirmativa.

\- ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

El mismo niño que le había contestado anteriormente, volvió a mirarlo con molestia, esta vez se puso de pie y empujó al castaño solo unos centímetros.

\- No vamos a jugar contigo.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, mientras que sus ojos se posaron sobre los del niño, completamente inexpresivos.

\- Vas a morir dentro de dos días, el caballo del señor Rawson pateará tu cabeza.

\- ¡Eren!

Los niños lo miraron extrañados y pronto huyeron de allí, dejando al castaño bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

\- Debes ser amable con los demás niños Eren, tienes que hacer amigos. - Grisha observó que su hijo estaba a punto de llorar, así que simplemente tomó sus manos y lo llevó a casa - Haremos una rica cena ¿De acuerdo?

Dos días después habían golpeado la puerta de la casa Jaeger anunciando que el pequeño Tommas, había sufrido un gran golpe en su cabeza por el caballo de un vecino. Nadie pudo salvarle la vida.

La infancia de Eren se basaba en estudiar en casa, acompañar a su padre a buscar las provisiones que dejaban cerca del bosque y repartirlas a los vecinos. No tenía amigos, así que siempre se lo veía correteando y jugando totalmente solo. Su madre no le hablaba y las personas de Fogtown lamentaban que el doctor Jaeger hubiese tenido la idea de adoptar a un niño que podría ser una desgracia para la aldea.

A los trece años, Eren por primera vez pudo asistir a la escuela, con un uniforme especial que le habían pedido, y los zapatos y un maletin que su padre ya no usaba. Había decidido que se llevaría bien con sus compañeros, ahora que pasaría tiempo con chicos de su edad se darían cuenta de lo bueno que podría llegar a ser.

Se presentó ante todos, no obstante descubrió días después que tampoco la suerte estaría de su parte. Los chicos que iban con él se sentaban lo más alejados posibles, escribían su escritorio, y lo golpeaban cuando era la hora del receso.

Se había metido en tantas peleas que ya no podría decir con claridad cuantas habían sido. Al cumplir los quince años fue cuando el primer castigo de la institución llegó a él.

Nadie conocía al padre Smith pero todo el mundo hablaba de él, fue después de una pelea que había tenido con su compañero Jean cuando Mikasa lo llevó a la oficina del director. Fue su primer encuentro, pero no el último.

Eren sabía que muchas veces solo era llamado por Erwin sin una verdadera razón para castigarlo, pero el hombre siempre le decía que así, su vida estaría libre de pecado.

Era un día jueves cuando Eren se enteró que pronto llegaría un hombre de las afueras de Fogtown para trabajar como psicólogo en la institución, Erwin le había entregado un papel donde todos los que quisieran hablar con él debían anotarse. Dejó la lista en uno de los corredores e iba todos los días para ver si alguien había decidido escribir su nombre, él quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía a ser el primero.

Entonces comenzó a escuchar lo que decían del señor Ackerman en su clase, todos le temían al forastero, y nadie quería probar su suerte manteniendo algún contacto con el hombre.

Una de las mañanas en las que volvía a revisar la lista vacía, cuando un cierto grado de valentía se hizo presente en su cuerpo, tomando el lápiz que estaba atado cerca del papel, escribió su nombre, para luego, borrarlo y escribirlo en el último lugar.

Sentía cierta empatía hacia el señor Ackerman, aquel que nadie conocía pero ya era excluido de cualquier cercanía con alguno de ellos, tal vez el psicólogo y él podrían ser amigos, tal vez él podría llegar a encontrar apoyo en el señor Ackerman.

Al día siguiente encontró el nombre de Armin primero en la lista y luego le siguieron los demás, tal vez curiosidad o simplemente porque el primer tonto en escribir había sigo él, no lo sabía, pero se sintió bien por el forastero.

El día en que el señor Levi Ackerman llegaría, Eren tenía pensado ir a recibirlo, pero la hora de su partida fue retrasada por una pelea que había tenido con Jean y después una visita en el despacho del señor Smith. Erwin sin embargo no le había castigado, más bien se había despedido de él ya que estaría una semana fuera de Fogtown. Le había dado unos minutos de lo que el pastor llamaba "amor", besos y algunas caricias que aunque a Eren no le gustaban jamás salía una queja de su boca.

Fue así que después de salir apresurado de la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su bolso y sus cosas en su casa, había caminado por el campo con la esperanza de que ninguno de sus dos compañeros molestos, Armin y Jean, se hubiesen encontrado con el señor Ackerman.

Pero esta vez, la suerte sí estuvo de su lado, el hombre estaba allí.

Lo habían dejado a su suerte con unas cuantas maletas a su alrededor, completamente confundido y a la espera de un nuevo amigo, o eso, era lo que pensaba el castaño.

No tardó demasiado en ayudarlo, pero algo había estado inquietándolo desde que sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de aquel hombre, ya los había visto antes.

Que Levi Ackerman llegara a Fogtown era el desastre más grande que Eren se negaba a detener.


	9. VIII

Dejó su maletin sobre el sillón de la sala, se quitó el traje y se dio otro baño antes de ponerse a cortar algunas verduras y cocinarlas para hacer un poco de sopa. Mientras estas estaban en la olla, terminó por encender las velas que estaban en la casa, pronto darían las ocho de la noche y ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que su visión fuese más problemática.

Su horario de salida debía haber sido a las tres de la tarde, sin embargo como era un nuevo empleado del establecimiento, terminó por ayudar a las hermanas a limpiar los salones y los utencillos utilizados a la hora del almuerzo, no le molestaba hacerlo ya que suponía que a partir de ese momento tendría demasiado tiempo libre. Tal vez, más adelante podría acomodar mejor sus horarios para poder ordenar y limpiar su morada, que era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Así que llegó a su nuevo hogar cerca de las cinco de la tarde, un poco apenado por no haber podido ver al jovencito castaño que lo había atendido muy bien los primeros días. Debía y quería preguntarle sobre lo que habían hablado, no solo eso, sino también cómo había sido posible que pudiese ver a la señora Fisher tanto como él mismo lo hacía.

Después de que Mikasa se lo llevara para su "castigo" no había vuelto a verlo por la escuela y aquello había logrado intranquilizarlo por unas horas.

Cerró las puertas y ventanas, asegurando cada una de ellas sin atreverse a contradecir lo que Eren le había comentado. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, apagó la olla y antes de servirse en un plato terminó por recorrer la casa aún en estado de alerta con miedo de encontrarse a la señora Fisher allí, pero para su gran satisfacción solo estaba él mismo entre aquellas paredes.

Cuando se sentó a intentar probar bocado, lo primero que oyó fue el fuerte viento que comenzó a propagarse fuera de su morada y pronto, las gotas de una lluvia espesa y grandes truenos zurcaron la noche. Odiaba tanto las tormentas como la oscuridad, pero sin embargo, al estar a la luz de las velas se sentía protegido.

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando por fin pudo probar la primer cucharada de su sopa, se preguntó si después de aquello podría conciliar el sueño rápidamente aunque no lo creía posible, aún no se acostumbraba a que su horario terminase tan rápido.

Fue allí cuando el primer golpe en la puerta de entrada se hizo presente, algo que logró estremecer su cuerpo ante la sorpresa y el susto del sonido sobre el silencio. Por inercia terminó por ponerse de pie, aunque no movió un músculo más después de ello, el segundo golpe llegó, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza y en esta ocasión pudo distinguir que lo hacían con la palma abierta de la mano.

Un tercero y un cuarto, con más insistencia y continuos que los anteriores. Se dispuso a ignorarlos como Eren le había comunicado pero fue aquella voz la que lo hizo moverse desde el principio.

\- ¡Señor Ackerman! - más golpes, un poco más fuertes - ¡Por favor déjeme entrar!

¿Estaría bien ignorarlo? No, no podría. Tal vez solo había sido una pequeña broma por parte del castaño ya que él era nuevo en Fogtown. Cuando volvieron a pronunciar su nombre con los continuos e insistentes golpes, sus pies terminaron por acortar la distancia que había entre la mesa y la puerta de entrada.

Sus manos buscaron los seguros, un poco temblorosas y torpes. Cuando logró quitarlos a todos no tardó en tomar la perilla y girarla.

La oscuridad rodeaba la casa, la lluvia caía con fuerza pero no era aquello lo que logró horrorizarlo.

\- Ven - no esperó a que la persona que estaba empapada del otro lado contestara, tomó su mano rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo resguardado de la fuerte tormenta - Siéntate, traeré algo para secarte.

\- Los seguros...

Levi asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta como correspondía, sin embargo al finalizar se giró rápidamente hacia las escaleras y buscó en su habitación un par de toallas.

Ya con ellas entre sus manos se dirigió al joven que se encontraba en el comedor completamente mojado.

\- Quítate la ropa y sécate. - le extendió las toallas y Eren las tomó con sus manos temblorosas - Prepararé un baño caliente y...

\- No se preocupe señor Ackerman.

\- Bien, aún así te traeré ropa seca y luego me explicarás lo que sucede.

Y así fue como buscó una camiseta que usaba para dormir y un pantalón pijama. Cuando llegó nuevamente junto al castaño, este ya estaba envuelto en la toalla y temblaba ligeramente; Levi tomó la ropa mojada y dejó en su lugar el par seco, mientras le daba el espacio necesario para cambiarse.

Sus ojos sin embargo, terminaron viajando hacia la espalda del joven muchacho, que ya se había colocado el pantalón y estaba a punto de bajar correctamente la camiseta, notó su piel marcada por gruesas líneas aun rojizas y posiblemente un poco hinchadas, por lo bajo se podían ver otras no tan recientes como las que presentaba en ese momento. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se le presentaba. Ante la poca iluminación del lugar y la agitación de aquel instante no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para caer en cuenta de los golpes que Eren tenía sobre su rostro.

Sus manos viajaron temblorosas y suaves hacia una de sus mejillas, pasó con tranquilidad y con miedo de hacerle más daño su dedo índice sobre un pequeño moretón que tenía en su lado izquierdo y el rostro del muchacho se deformó por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Eren?

El muchacho volvió a tomar asiento y sus ojos viajaron por todos los rincones de la casa, en un gesto nervioso y sin atreverse a posarlos sobre él, sin embargo Levi también tomó un lugar a su lado e involuntariamente sus miradas terminaron cruzándose.

\- No sabía a dónde ir, lamento molestarlo a estas horas. - luego juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y las apretó varias veces - Mis padres se vuelven un poco agresivos una vez que deben cerrar las puertas.

Un nido grotesco se formó en su garganta, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Petra y tampoco que su instinto protector saliera a relucir desde lo más profundo de su ser, se mantuvo en silencio mientras el muchacho intentaba en vano detener las lágrimas que amenazaban caer.

\- Agradezco que me haya dejado pasar, después de que le he dicho que tuviese cuidado yo... Yo pude haberlo puesto en peligro, lo lamento.

\- No tienes que disculparte, te he dicho que puedes contar conmigo siempre. - Levi tomó una de las manos del joven y le dio un suave apretón - No importa lo que suceda, no dudes en venir a mi si lo necesitas, hiciste bien en llegar hoy.

Una leve sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de Eren tan solo por unos segundos, mientras sus ojos verdes seguían posados sobre sus manos unidas. Sin embargo un nuevo golpe se oyó en la puerta, muy diferente a los que el jovencito había proclamado minutos antes, más bruscos, fuertes, como si quisieran romper la madera en miles de pedazos; las bizagras chirriaron con fuerza y cuando Levi se debatió en ver lo que ocurría, la mano del muchacho se cerró con firmeza sobre su muñeca.

\- No debe abrir.

\- Pero...

\- No debe dejarlos entrar, Levi.

\- ¿A quiénes?

\- A ellos, son peligrosos - sus ojos brillaron con un destello diferente y Levi no tuvo más opción que ignorar los golpes y volver a sentarse. - Están muy enfadados esta noche, no debe dejarlos entrar.


	10. IX

Los golpes incesantes no se habían detenido ni por un instante, ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Levi podía jurar que aquellos se habían vuelto casi bestiales. Eren se lo había tomado con muchísima calma una vez que él decidió por ignorarlos, aunque de cierta manera no lo había hecho del todo.

Recalentaron la cena y en silencio ambos disfrutaron de ello, pero cuando se había decidido finalmente preguntar lo que realmente sucedió con los padres del castaño, muy pronto los golpeteos se extendieron hacia sus ventanas.

\- Los golpes están en su mente señor Levi, intente no oírlos o realmente terminará loco.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué no debo abrir?

Eren suspiró y llevó los platos vacíos hacia la cocina, luego a su regreso volvió a tomar asiento a su lado y carraspeó un poco.

\- ¿Usted puede verlos no es verdad? A los muertos.

\- Claro que no, es solo que... Es algo de mi mente. No sé porqué ni de donde sacaste que puedo verlos.

\- ¿Por qué cree eso?

\- Porque los muertos no están aquí ellos... ellos...

Eren acercó un poco más la silla hacia el mayor y luego sonrió levemente, sus ojos se perdieron por unos segundos, entre sus pensamientos, sin embargo pronto volvió a recobrar la compostura.

\- También puedo verlos. - Anunció entonces - es por eso que las personas de aquí me rechazan continuamente, cuando estuve en la iglesia de pequeño, las monjas fueron culpadas de brujería por lo cual creían que también los niños de allí estaban malditos.

Levi se contuvo antes de hablar, sabía por experiencia que la mayoría de las veces las personas se retractaban de lo que decían cuando, sin pensarlo, alguna pregunta caía sobre lo que estaban diciendo, al menos, escucharía en silencio hasta que Eren le permitiera hacerlo.

\- Éramos tres en ese tiempo, no recuerdo sus nombres y tal vez no podría reconocerlos de inmediato si los viera ahora; ambos se fueron lejos de aquí. - Eren juntó sus rodillas y pronto las abrazó con fuerza - El primero murió mientras dormía, lo enterraron durante la noche en el jardín. El segundo escapó, estuvo días escondido en la aldea sin saber qué es lo que debía hacer, lo encontré una tarde de los primeros días en los que Grisha me había sacado de allí. Él estaba llorando, en el granero que está detrás de mi casa, tenía entre sus manos un pájaro pequeño que había sido su compañero desde que se había largado de la iglesia. Recuerdo que le pregunté que estaba pasando y él me contestó que estaba lastimado, que no podía dejarlo así porque moriría. - se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió, Levi podía jurar que llevaba demasiada melancolía en ella - Entonces señor Ackerman, el niño hizo algo increíble. Juntó sus manos sobre el animal y pronto salió a vuelo, no podía creerlo, porque había revisado el pájaro minutos antes y una de sus alas estaba destrozada, sin embargo lo hizo, voló.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? - se animó a preguntar.

Eren elevó una de sus cejas y sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, solo bastaron tres minutos de reloj para que volviera a hablar.

\- Le dije que huyera, que saliera de Fogtown y no regresara. Temí por su vida y lo que podrían llegar a hacerle si descubrían algo así. Lo hizo en realidad, esa misma noche logré acompañarlo hasta cerca del bosque y él se fue sin mirar atrás, no sé lo que ha ocurrido después de eso. Luego empecé a verlos, a los muertos. Al principio lo tomé como un juego, hasta la noche en la que los golpes comenzaron. Nadie parecía oírlos en casa, pero me atreví a abrir la puerta viendo que nadie lo haría. No podría explicar lo que he visto, pero fueron ellos los que se llevaron a Zeke.

Quise decírselo a mis padres, pero solo creyeron que estaba tratando de darles una broma de mal gusto, y entonces cada vez que ellos regresaban, si llegaba a verlos por tan solo unos segundos, alguien de Fogtown desaparecía. Por eso le he advertido que no lo haga, no sé qué es lo que quieren pero cuando lo ví a usted por primera vez, supe que podía llegar a ocasionar lo que yo mismo hice años atrás.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que puedo verlos?

\- He visto a la mujer que ha llegado con usted, señor Levi. Y su presencia no es algo bueno, debe deshacerse de ese lazo lo antes posible, trataré de ayudarlo si me lo permite... - de pronto sus ojos viajaron hacia el reloj de pared, eran las doce en punto, se cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos mientras su rostro se contraria de dolor. - ¿No las escucha?

Levi lo miró preocupado y luego cayó en cuenta que los golpes se habían detenido por completo, sus manos viajaron hacia el rostro del joven que ahora mostraba en sus grandes ojos verdes lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar.

\- ¿Qué debería oír Eren?

\- Las campanas, es tan doloroso...

El cuerpo del castaño perdió la rigidez que poseía y pronto se desplomó entre sus manos, intentó despertarlo por varios minutos pero el muchacho había perdido la consciencia. Con cuidado lo levantó entre sus brazos y terminó recostándolo sobre el sillón, se quedó a su lado, preocupado y repasando lo que Eren le había contado. Tal vez no había sido correcto ir hacia Fogtown, pero ahora, viendo el rostro golpeado del joven pensó que tampoco sería lo mejor abandonarlo a su suerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había mantenido despierto a su lado, pero cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirlo y estaba a punto de caer en las penumbras, escuchó con claridad, la última campanada de la noche.


	11. X

\- Levi... Levi...

La mano que acariciaba su cabello era tan cálida que no quería abrir los ojos, se removió un poco y murmuró algo incomprensible, escuchó una risita ahogada y lentamente tuvo que volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Señor Ackerman me hace cosquillas!

Levi levantó su cabeza sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido sobre el abdomen del muchacho, un poco avergonzado observó a Eren que lo observaba con una sonrisa radiante, tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa que llevaba estaba toda arrugada.

\- Lo siento, parece que me he dormido. - Miró por encima de su hombro y luego preguntó - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las seis y media, aún tiene tiempo para prepararse para la escuela.

Eren se sentó en el sillón y luego con pesadez se levantó.

\- ¿Levi dónde está el baño?

\- Por allí - señaló la puerta y luego inquirió - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Perfectamente señor.

Eren tomó su ropa que ya se encontraba seca y estaba colgada sobre una de las sillas y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Levi se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la cocina y puso un poco de agua a calentar, buscó unos saquitos de té y preparó dos tazas.

Cuando Eren salió del baño y llegó a su lado, le dejó a su cuidado el agua que estaba calentándose y él mismo fue para asearse.

Minutos después ya ambos se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando de un pequeño desayuno.

\- Lamento las molestias causadas Levi.

\- No molestas, ya lo he dicho antes, puedes venir cuando quieras - hizo una pausa y luego continuó - la verdad es que no conozco a nadie y tu compañía no es mala para mí, así que está bien.

Eren sonrió y luego pareció recordar algo importante, el reloj marcaba ya las siete y veinte de la mañana, así que cuando ambos terminaron de comer, levantó las tazas y demás y las llevó al pequeño fregadero para lavarlos.

\- Debo pasar por mi casa para ponerme el uniforme.

Levi terminaba de colocarse el saco y guardar unas libretas, asintió y ambos Caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada. El azabache quedó estático cuando observó la madera desde el exterior. Grandes rasguños marcaban la entrada de su morada, sin embargo el castaño lo sacó de su trance al apoyar su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- Hizo bien en no dejarlos entrar, vamos, se hará tarde.

Levi terminó por cerrar la puerta y caminar junto al castaño, pronto cuando fueron adentrándose entre las casas se encontraron con una gran multitud, en un momento a otro ambos se miraron y luego comenzaron a adentrarse en ella, Levi bastante incómodo por aquellos ojos inquisidores que parecían juzgarlos, algunos parecían más sorprendidos y otros parecían temerles, Eren por su parte estaba bastante alterado y no necesitó abrirse el paso para llegar hasta su hogar, las personas se alejaban de él apenas entraban en contacto y pronto el azabache vio como corría hacia una de las casas.

\- ¡Mamá mamá! - gritaba.

Grisha estaba afuera, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas mojadas, al oír a su hijo se fue hacia él con una furia incontenible.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Levi tuvo que ponerse en su camino para detener el golpe que el hombre estaba a punto de propinarle. Grisha dio un paso hacia atrás y luego lo señaló.

\- ¡Todo es culpa de ustedes! ¡Los forasteros hicieron que ellos volvieran! - luego dio otro paso hacia atrás y rompió en llanto - No los quiero cerca de aquí, aléjense de mi hogar, ustedes están malditos.

Levi observó a Eren, la mirada del muchacho parecía perdida, sus ojos miraban hacia arriba de ellos, allí, Dina se balanceaba desde el balcón, se había ahorcado.


	12. XI

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, Grisha seguía gritando a su lado y la multitud empezaba a alborotarse, Eren aún mantenía su mirada fija en el cuerpo de su madre, así que con mucho pesar lo tomó de sus hombros e hizo que sus ojos se posaran en él.

\- Debemos alejarnos de aquí, tu padre está muy alterado.

Como si no hubiese entendido muy bien lo que decía, el muchacho asintió dudoso, sin embargo se dejó llevar por entre el gentío. Levi sintió que el agarre de Eren se volvía un poco más fuerte sobre su mano, así que terminó haciendo lo mismo, no tardaron mucho en volver por donde vinieron, las personas allí parecían temer poder llegar a tener cualquier contacto físico con alguno de ellos, algo que Levi agradeció por el momento.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora señor Ackerman? - susurró el joven al borde de las lágrimas - mi padre no me quiere allí.

\- Tranquilo - lo guió de nuevo hacia su cabaña y lo dejó pasar - puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, hablaré con tu padre.

\- No quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad, estaré bien por mi cuenta, no se preocupe.

\- De eso ni pensarlo, no me quedaría tranquilo, Eren.

El joven se dejó caer sobre el sillón, Levi le dio su espacio y lo escuchó sollozar. Después de unos largos minutos en los que no se atrevía a interrumpirlo unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron.

El azabache se acercó cauteloso a la entrada, después de todo, el pueblo parecía odiarlos y temía que quisieran tomar alguna represalia sin sentido, sin embargo del otro lado, solo se encontró con la hermana Mikasa.

\- Hola señor Ackerman, agradezco que aún esté aquí y no fuera hacia la institución.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Levi le dio el espacio necesario para que la mujer se adentrara a su morada. Mikasa se detuvo al ver a Eren allí y luego, como si no se dejase guiar por los malos comentarios, se acercó al joven y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

\- Cuanto lo siento Eren... - la mujer se alejó un poco del muchacho - Señor Ackerman.

Levi le prestó atención, y antes de que la mujer pudiese hablar, recordó los modales enseñados y le ofreció asiento y una bebida.

Mikasa se sentó en una de las sillas y se negó amablemente a cualquier otra cosa.

\- Fui informada esta mañana sobre la desgracia que ha ocurrido - miró a Eren unos segundos y luego volvió a observarlo a él - Lamento mucho todo esto, la institución quedará cerrada por el resto de la semana, por duelo. Dina era una de las mujeres más queridas aquí en Fogtown y también Eren deberá poder asimilar todo esto antes de continuar con sus clases. Señor Ackerman no se preocupe por la paga a fin de mes, será la misma que habíamos acordado. Su deber ahora será cuidar de este joven - luego se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Levi - Dejarlo ir con su padre en estos momentos sería una locura, por favor cuídelo bien. - se dio media vuelta y mostró una pequeña sonrisa - Adiós Eren, señor Ackerman...

Y con ello la mujer se dirigió a la entrada para luego abandonar el lugar como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Luego de unos minutos Levi se dedicó a empezar con el aseo, Eren, se ofreció a ayudarlo. El psicólogo dejó que lo hiciera, si así podía distraerse sería lo mejor. Después de unas horas decidieron que lo mejor sería tomar un baño, así que el azabache volvió a prestarle algunas prendas para poder lavar la que el joven llevaba. Cocinaron juntos, hablaron de cosas triviales y cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche, encendieron las velas.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - Preguntó Levi mientras servía la cena - Estás observándome desde hace media hora.

\- Me alegró que Dina se fuera de aquí.

Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego al ver el rostro temeroso del muchacho, relajó su semblante.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Nunca la quise, me golpeaba todo el tiempo. Sin embargo era mi madre, así que no podía odiarla del todo, creo que ahora estará más tranquila lejos de mí. - Luego como si aquellas palabras no hubiesen salido de sus labios, probó un bocado de su comida y sonrió - Esto está delicioso.

Levi no preguntó absolutamente nada, después de unos minutos escuchó los golpes en su puerta, pero tanto Eren como él, ignoraron los sonidos.

El azabache terminó por ofrecerle su cama, sin embargo el joven se negó rotundamente a tener que dormir solo, así que cada uno tomó su lugar. Levi a la derecha y Eren a la izquierda.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando comenzaron las campanas, escuchó el susurro de Eren mezclándose con ellas y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

\- Levi, la señora Fisher, está jalando mis pies.


	13. XII

Sus ojos, eran tan azules como las alas de la mariposa.

¿Conocía el corredor por donde estaba circulando?

\- Vamos pequeño, debes ir a dormir.

La mano de la mujer se cerró sobre la suya con amabilidad. Caminaron en medio de la oscuridad hacia una de las puertas más cercanas, al abrirla había cerca de diez camas, cinco de cada lado, todas separadas por diez centímetros. Solo dos de ellas estaban ocupadas, las dos por niños pequeños de su misma edad.

\- Ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde para andar por los pasillos.

\- ¿Puede quedarse a mi lado hasta que pueda dormir? - preguntó mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

\- Todo el tiempo que quieras mi niño.

El pequeño cerró sus ojos cuando la mujer terminó por acompañarlo durante varios minutos, cantando suavemente y acariciando su cabello.

Despertó en medio de la madrugada, no podía saber muy bien la hora, aún estaba aprendiendo. En la lejanía escuchó los lamentos que zurcaban el pasillo, miró hacia ambos lados y la mujer ya se había retirado de la habitación, uno de sus compañeros tampoco estaba en la cama.

Con lentitud bajó sus pies y pronto estuvo tocando la madera, se levantó de la cama y se detuvo a pensar si sería correcto ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más con él y pronto estuvo abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en la oscuridad.

En el fondo del pasillo, había una puerta entreabierta, gracias a ello había una leve iluminación que dejaba que pudiese ver cada vez que avanzaba. Un grito más que logró sobresaltarlo y pronto lo envolvió el silencio. La curiosidad lo llenaba cada vez más y tal vez fue por ello que siguió avanzando, con cada paso que daba sentía su cuerpo temblar y su respiración hacerse cada vez más pesada. Miró por la rendija y observó al pequeño que había estado gritando anteriormente, era su compañero.

Estaba completamente desnudo y cubierto de magulladuras y cortes. Sollozaba por lo bajo, mientras varias de las monjas que solían cuidarlos durante el día, estaban rodeandolo, hablaban en un idioma extraño que no supo reconocer. El padre Smith también estaba allí, y luego como si algo más se lo hubiese dicho, giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

La sonrisa del hombre lo dejó congelado en su lugar, mientras que la puerta se abría y el mayor le dedicaba una mirada completamente fría.

\- Creo que hemos sido muy específicos en decir que no pueden merodear por los pasillos después de medianoche.

El pequeño asintió y deseó poder volver a su cama y que el hombre que estaba delante de él, no lo tomara de uno de sus brazos e hiciera que se adentrara en aquella habitación, sin embargo cuando miró hacia atrás, ya habían cerrado la puerta.

\- Pero ya que estás aquí, deberías participar también ¿No crees?

\- ¡Déjenlos en paz!

El pequeño miró hacia donde provenía aquella voz que tantas veces había sido amable para él, la hermana que esa noche se había quedado a su lado, se encontraba en un rincón, completamente golpeada.

\- Ven, entra en el círculo, será divertido.

Sin saber realmente qué era lo que debía hacer, terminó por acatar la petición del padre, y una vez dentro del círculo se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a salir.

Había estado vagando por días enteros, no sabía muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, pero temía que aquellas personas lo atraparan, lo habían lastimado demasiado, al otro niño y a la hermana que siempre lo cuidaba también.

Su compañero y él eran llevados a aquella habitación con bastante frecuencia, a veces si cerraba sus ojos, podía ver cosas extrañas. A la mujer bondadosa, la habían encerrado en el sótano, la última vez que la había visto, había perdido toda su belleza y estaba dentro del círculo junto a ellos. La mujer, recibió al monstruo que siempre lo observaba cuando estaba en aquel lugar.

Entonces fue cuando encontró refugio en un pequeño pájaro que parecía estar tan perdido como él, lo alimentó y lo cuidó, hasta que una vez intentó hacerlo volar. No sabía cómo había terminado en aquella situación, pero el ala del pobre animal había quedado destrozada.

Y entonces fue allí cuando volvió a verlo, a Eren, su compañero y el único niño que se había mantenido junto a él en ese horrible lugar.

Él preguntó por lo que ocurría, a lo que solo pudo contestar con la verdad. Sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer, así que trató de concentrarse y pronto pudo ver a su fiel compañero emprender vuelo. Smith le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Esa misma noche, cuando decidió en seguir el consejo de Eren y escapar, escuchó que las hermanas habían sido quemadas en la plaza central. Pensó en la mujer que lo cuidaba, si la pobre había tenido el mismo destino. Él no quería averiguar, si también estaba en la lista junto al castaño, así, que antes de adentrarse al bosque se atrevió a decir.

\- Ven conmigo Eren, escapemos juntos.

Sin embargo el niño negó lentamente.

\- Ahora tengo una familia, debes ponerte a salvo, vete, me quedaré aquí hasta que ya no pueda verte.

Asintió y se sintió un poco ansioso y asustado por el hecho de caminar en medio de la oscuridad, la odiaba tanto, sin embargo le mostró una sonrisa sincera y luego antes de irse continuó.

\- Vendré a buscarte algún día Eren, y seremos libres, seremos libres de Fogtown.

Sin mirar atrás, terminó por adentrarse en la espesura, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que alguien lo cuidara de la oscuridad de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente encontró un pueblo llamado Lungs, estaba hambriento, sucio y cansado.

Una mujer se apiadó de él y dejó que comiera parte de su desayuno, le hizo demasiadas preguntas, hasta que logró saber de que el orfanato donde él vivía había sido clausurado y que ahora estaba solo.

Terminó aceptando irse con aquella mujer, que pronto le presentó a su marido y le dio un hogar donde vivir. Se mudaron muy lejos de Lungs y el pequeño sentía que todo lo relacionado con Fogtown iba desapareciendo cada vez que se alejaban de allí.

Fue una noche en la que no podía dormir, cuando aquella mujer apareció. ¿Cómo no había podido recordarla? ¿Acaso no fue quemada en la hoguera? ¿Qué hacía la señora Fisher allí?

Pero no estaba sola, siempre estaría acompañada por el monstruo del círculo y aquello era lo que le hacía temerle tanto.

¿Cuándo lo olvidó todo?

La tercera vez, la madre de Eren se balanceaba desde su balcón.

La señora Fisher observaba a su pequeño dormir, a Levi Ackerman que estaba de vuelta en su hogar, había terminado en los brazos de Fogtown.


	14. XIII

Intentaba moverse pero un peso extraño se lo impedía, sus manos no parecían querer reaccionar, abrió sus párpados despacio, pestañeando varias veces para poder ver que era lo que ocurría en medio de la oscuridad.

Un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta, al ver a la señora Fisher sobre él, muy cerca de su rostro, observándolo.

\- Señor Levi despierte.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se encontró con el rostro de Eren, se encontraba inclinado hacia la cama, estaba completamente vestido y su cabello lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás.

\- He hecho el desayuno, le daré espacio para que se levante.

\- Sí, ahora mismo bajo.

Eren asintió despacio y luego se encaminó hacia las escaleras para desaparecer de la segunda planta. Levi se levantó con lentitud, pasó sus manos sobre su rostro y suspiró sonoramente, caminó hacia su armario y sacó su ropa, quitándose de inmediato su pijama para restituirlo por unos pantalones jogging de color gris y una camiseta blanca.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, Eren estaba colocando el desayuno cuando se acercó al comedor.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos cuando estos fueron borrados rápidamente por fuertes gritos provenientes del exterior. Ambos se miraron interrogativamente, para luego acercarse a la puerta y ver que sucedía en el afuera.

Muchas de las personas de Fogtown se encontraban recorriendo las pequeñas y angostas calles de tierra, mientras repetían el nombre de Jean una y otra vez. Levi salió de la casa y se acercó al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

El hombre miró al azabache y luego sobre su hombro, al ver a Eren se alejó inmediatamente bastante asustado sin responderle.

\- Parecen estar buscando a Jean - contestó Eren.

Levi siguió observando a las personas que pasaban por allí, todos parecían ignorar la presencia de ellos o al menos estaban intentando hacerlo, cuando alguno de estos se acercaba lo suficiente parecían recobrar el sentido y alejarse lo más rápido posible. Entre la multitud pudo distinguir a la hermana Mikasa, acompañando a una mujer regordeta que no dejaba de llorar, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, entonces la joven se acercó a ellos.

\- Señor Ackerman, Eren.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

El rostro de Mikasa se contrajo en una mueca de desesperación, luego habló por lo bajo mientras vigilaba que nadie la estuviese viendo interactuar con ambos individuos.

\- Jean, ha desaparecido anoche. Entraron en su casa destrozando la puerta, pero sus padres no oyeron nada. - luego volvió a mirar hacia la multitud - Lo estamos buscando desde temprano ¿No lo han visto?

\- No, podemos ayudar en lo que necesiten.

\- Vengan con nosotros, sería de gran ayuda.

Así fue como los planes de esa mañana fueron restituidos por la búsqueda de uno de los compañeros de Eren, alguien con quien Levi había tenido contacto, no lo suficiente como para encariñarse, pero sí para que su preocupación aumentara. No sabía lo que podría llegar a esperar de uno de aquellos habitantes, pero la idea de un adolescente desaparecido no le era agradable en ningún sentido.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse un poco más del gran grupo, Mikasa les pidió disculpas cuando los habitantes de Fogtown se negaron rotundamente a que ambos los ayudasen, muchos, creían que aquella desaparición era nada más ni nada menos que por obra de los forasteros y aunque Eren había crecido allí, para ellos, jamás había sido parte de su población.

Ambos quedaron rezagados, Levi aún deseaba ayudarlos aunque fueran rechazados, no podía quedarse tranquilo si no lo hacía, por su parte Eren parecía estar bastante desinteresado pero cuando las personas terminaron girando hacia un camino a la derecha, no le permitió al psicólogo seguirlos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Eren? - preguntó confundido.

\- Busquemos hacia el otro lado.

Señaló el camino de la izquierda, aquella que daba la entrada a Fogtown por la que él había llegado unos días atrás, más adelante estaba el bosque y Levi pareció entender el pedido silencioso que mostraban los ojos del contrario.

\- ¿Crees que pudo haber llegado hasta el bosque?

Eren asintió despacio y comenzó a caminar por aquella calle, miraba hacia ambos lados, buscando entre las últimas casas, el césped, los corrales e incluso los cultivos. Levi lo siguió haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

\- Jean estaba acostumbrado a seguirme hasta el lugar donde el señor Robert llega, nadie quiere acercarse al bosque, dicen que es muy malo intentar salir de Fogtown, y tampoco quieren tener algún contacto con alguien del exterior. - Eren hizo una pausa mientras detenía sus pasos - Él, Armin y yo, somos los únicos que nos atrevemos a llegar tan lejos, mi padre comenzó a rehusarse una vez que los rumores sobre el demonio del bosque comenzaron a incrementarse.

\- ¿Qué hay del señor Smith? - Inquirió Levi.

Recordaba que Mikasa había mencionado que el hombre había tenido que viajar hacia Lungs ¿Cómo era posible que los habitantes dejaran que saliera tan libremente si rechazaban la idea de acercarse siquiera?

\- Él lleva la protección de Dios, así que están tranquilos al respecto. - contestó el castaño. - Levi ¿eso es sangre?

El hombre se acercó un poco más y se detuvo al ver una gran mancha roja sobre el césped, se colocó en cuclillas y pasó uno de sus dedos sobre ella, al instante su dedo se hundió en la viscosidad, aún estaba fresca.

\- Esto es reciente - luego miró a Eren quien lo observaba sin expresión alguna - ¿Puede ser de algún animal?

El joven dejó de mirarlo y dirigió su atención hacia el bosque que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, pronto ante la sorpresa de Levi, echó a correr rápidamente.

\- ¡Eren! ¡Oye espera!

Torpemente se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo, no logró alcanzarlo, salvo cuando Eren detuvo su andar bruscamente en el linde del bosque, Levi también lo hizo y se acercó despacio. Al ver lo que el muchacho observaba tan detenidamente tuvo que darse la vuelta, y devolver todo lo que había comido.

\- Es Jean. - Dijo Eren entonces.

Levi se atrevió a observar lo que quedaba del muchacho, habían arrancado bruscamente su pierna derecha, le faltaba la mitad del brazo izquierdo, su cuero cabelludo estaba también fuera de lugar, varios órganos estaban sobre su abdomen y el césped, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre pero aún así era reconocible.

Sintió que sus piernas temblaban y un terrible malestar se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sintió las nauseas llegar nuevamente y tuvo que repetir la acción anterior, Eren estaba estático observando el cadáver.

\- Vaya a buscarlos, dígale que lo hemos encontrado.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin perder un minuto más, Levi retomó el camino y se dirigió a toda prisa de regreso a Fogtown, sintió que podría llegar a desmayarse cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, aún así nada pudo detenerlo, encontró a la multitud bastante cerca, al parecer habían vuelto a caminar por donde habían venido, sin embargo no querían ir hacia el bosque.

\- ¡Lo hemos encontrado! - gritó entonces cuando las personas habían empezado a esquivarlo.

La mujer regordeta que minutos antes se había encontrado junto a Mikasa, se acercó a paso ligero hacia él, tomó su camiseta con desesperación, y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los suyos.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Jean?!

\- Está en la entrada del bosque pero...

No esperó a que terminara de hablar, la mujer ya se había alejado de él totalmente desesperada, la multitud la siguió también, tan rápido como podían, en medio del caos Mikasa y él se encontraron pero la mirada del azabache le hizo entender que nada bueno encontrarían.

Levi se quedó unos segundos más antes de seguirlos, para poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando llegó unos minutos después pudo ver que la multitud ya se encontraba rodeando el cuerpo, Eren estaba detrás de ellos, el llanto de la madre de Jean no había tardado en llegar hacia sus oídos y por un instante sintió realmente la pena de la mujer.

Se acercó lentamente al castaño y no se atrevió a seguir adelante y volver a encontrarse con el cuerpo.

Miró a Eren y su ceño se frunció al descubrir que sus ojos parecían vacíos. Estaba con la vista al frente, pero no observaba a la gran multitud, sino a algo que estaba más allá.

\- ¿Qué miras? - preguntó el psicólogo.

\- El bosque.

Y entonces Levi también lo hizo, entre los árboles, aún en aquél día soleado la espesura era tan grande que no se podía ver más allá que el comienzo de éste. Sin embargo tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando captó el leve movimiento entre los árboles. Un sabor amargo llenó su boca cuando la reconoció.

Sus brazos delgados, con sus huesos a la vista, el poco cabello que poseía, sus ojos negros y vacíos, y su sonrisa cubierta de sangre, dedicada solamente a ellos. La señora Fisher estaba allí, poniendo uno de sus finos y largos dedos sobre su boca, pidiéndoles silencio.


	15. XIV

"Sus pies y sus muñecas ardían, las atuduras y el caminar sobre las piedras habían lastimado demasiado su piel. El rugido de la multitud era avasalladora, no podía ver nada por sus ojos cubiertos, pero podía imaginar cada uno de sus rostros. Su espalda chocó contra la madera firme y cuando la venda fue quitada pudo verlos a todos, las antorchas ardientes iluminaban la plaza, a su lado seis hermanas más se encontraban en su misma posición.

Fisher iba a ser ejecutada, traicionada por su propio pueblo, jamás la escucharon. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzaron a quemar los troncos secos, pronto sintió su piel ardiendo, fue una lenta agonía para la pobre mujer, sin embargo pronto se encontró rodeada de una densa niebla.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, en la espesura, caminando sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que se encontró con la bestia.

\- Estás buscando lo que yo necesito, acéptame y te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

Fisher se sentía con un terrible enojo y una gran angustia que no la habían dejado avanzar, sin embargo, fueron aquellas mismas palabras del demonio que habían logrado calmarla, no dudó en tomar la mano extendida, aceptando así el peso que traería consigo.

La bestia que antes había estado ante ella desaparecía junto a la terrible niebla, sus ojos pudieron ver con mayor claridad y pronto se descubrió a si misma en Fogtown.

La aldea estaba tranquila, era de noche y no podía oír más que el cantar de los grillos. Entonces pudo distinguirlo, un llamado que reconocería siempre, uno que había hecho que tantas veces cantara y arrullara al pequeño hasta que quedase dormido.

Dio media vuelta y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el bosque, estaba llamándola, le pedía que lo protegiera de la oscuridad. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse y como si no hubiera otra razón de su existir se dirigió a paso lento hasta llegar al linde. Atravesó los árboles, buscó, escuchó y llamó, hasta que lo encontró.

Levi estaba acurrucado contra un tronco grande, sus mejillas estaban mojadas y sollozaba por lo bajo. Se acercó intrigada y sin saber el porqué de su pequeño allí, el niño levantó la cabeza y entonces sus ojos se encontraron.

\- ¿Señora Fisher?

La mujer le extendió su mano y el pequeño la tomó, levantándose de inmediato y pronto dejando su cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Fisher deseó que jamás la soltase.

\- Tranquilo mi niño, ya estoy aquí, nada podrá hacerte daño ahora."

" Levi era un niño muy inteligente, tranquilo y decidido. Sin embargo la familia que lo había acogido no lo entendía, no entendía lo especial que era. ¿Por qué hablaban a escondidas de su pequeño? ¿Por qué no entendían que a Levi no le gustaba la oscuridad?

Él le temía a la persona que estaba allí en su cuarto también, sus padres jamás le preguntaban el porqué de su llanto. Fisher se mantuvo a la espera de su llamado, deseando que lo hiciera, pero era algo que jamás pasó. Entonces tuvo que deshacerse del señor Borlok, era la única que podía ayudarlo, a no termerse más a si mismo.

Las visitas comenzaron, tranquilas y encantadoras como debían ser. Por momentos parecía perderse en la oscuridad, sentía mucho odio y también tristeza y era ahí cuando Levi parecía temerle. Odió cuando el niño no la recordó, odió que no la entendiera, odió que no pudiera ayudarla como ella lo había hecho con él, por eso decidió seguir a su lado, porque entendió que aún, Levi era demasiado pequeño para ayudarla a regresar."

"¿Por qué Levi ya no la miraba? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Por qué no la buscaba? Había estado junto a él durante años, lo había visto crecer y había estado en sus momentos más felices y tristes, entonces ¿Por qué se deshizo de ella como su familia le había dicho?

Estaba junto a él en el momento en que la luz se fue, sintió su miedo y sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí, viendo como encendía las velas con manos temblorosas. Lo vio dormirse plácidamente, y aún así también lo vio levantarse, ella esperó en el pasillo, como siempre lo hacía cuando él caminaba por allí. Sintió un extraño malestar recorrer su pobre y desolada alma, y entonces, Levi cruzó sus ojos con los de ella.

¿Por qué Levi se asustaba de ella? Ya no debía ignorarla, ella tenía que irse. Entonces su única manera de hacerle saber que era lo suficientemente real para que dejara de hacerlo, fue marcarlo"

"Fogtown estaba igual que antes, salvo por el hombre que llegaba junto a ella, Levi sería el único que podría ayudarla a seguir adelante, pero alguien había entrado en su camino sin que lo esperase, lo recordaba, sus ojos verdes tan brillantes serían reconocidos por cualquiera que lo hubiese visto antes, su pequeño Eren.

Jaeger comenzó a verla y si bien no le temía, sabía que, tarde o temprano, no querría que su plan se llevara a cabo.

\- Aléjate de él, Fisher. - le había dicho mientras compartía la cama con Levi - No debe involucrarse.

\- ¿Pero tú también lo estás esperando verdad? ¿No quieres ver morir al padre Smith?

Eren cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué Levi?

\- Porque él es el único que puede ayudarme. He estado demasiado tiempo esperando, ahora aquí todo terminará.

\- Nada se termina en Fogtown, no cuando pronunciaste tus últimas palabras. "

" Estaba quemándose y aún así reía, Smith la miraba, sus ojos azules tan fríos, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto. Pero Erwin lo sabía y por eso la había utilizado, sabía que ella era bruja, la única que debía haber muerto desde hace años.

\- Fogtown no descansará hasta que el círculo esté completo. ¡Oh Padre! Nada terminará hasta que esté hecho."


	16. XV

\- La viste.

Eren estaba sentado en las pequeñas escaleritas de madera que estaban en el exterior de la casa, sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre si, y no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían vuelto del bosque.

\- Sí, estaba ahí. - Levi lo miró de soslayo, el muchacho aún llevaba su rostro impacible.

\- Bien, porque parecía estar enojada. - comentó entonces.

Levi se sentó a su lado, luego miró fijamente al joven, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, para preguntar adecuadamente.

\- ¿Ella fue la culpable de lo ocurrido?

\- Quién sabe...

\- Eren. - El castaño al fin había posado sus ojos en él, parecía estar en su propio mundo desde que habían comenzado en la búsqueda de Jean - ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Lo sabes?

\- No, no lo sé. Pero el que debería tener respuestas a esto ese sería usted, después de todo, la mujer llegó junto consigo.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, era cierto que la señora Fisher indudablemente lo había seguido, pero aquello no explicaba el porqué habían terminado en aquella situación. Nunca la había visto así, y ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de que la mujer siempre había sido real.

\- Tal vez, debemos irnos de Fogtown.

Eren esta vez lo miró con atención, parecían agradarle las últimas palabras que había pronunciado.

\- ¿Me llevará con usted? ¡Debería armar mi propio equipaje! - se puso de pie inmediatamente antes de que Levi pudiese contestar - Si queremos salir de día nuestros vecinos querrán detenernos, después de lo que ha pasado lo mejor sería mantener una apariencia distante con ellos. ¿Tal vez por la noche? Pero sería bastante riesgoso... Si podemos esquivarlos estaríamos bien, y salir hacia el bosque no será problema alguno - luego se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió, se acercó al psicólogo que aún estaba sentado y lo apretujó entre sus brazos - ¡Oh señor Ackerman estoy tan feliz! Descuide, me encargaré de todo, y llegaremos a salvo hacia el otro lado.

Levi se puso de pie y estaba listo para contestar cuando el muchacho ya estaba corriendo hacia adentro de la casa, detuvo las palabras que iba a pronunciar y comenzó a pensar con mucho detenimiento. ¿Estaría bien llevar a Eren con él? Bueno, el joven ya era mayor de edad y en Fogtown nadie cuidaría de él si le fuese a ocurrir algo, además sentía demasiado temor dejarlo solo en aquel extraño lugar. Tal vez, huir de allí juntos sería lo mejor.

Así fue como ambos terminaron armando su equipaje, no esperaría ni un segundo más para salir de allí, Eren por su parte ya estaba listo y esperaba el toque de queda para asegurarse de que nadie los vería escapar de la aldea.

Cuando dieron las ocho ninguno de los dos se encontraba tranquilo, Eren fue el primero en salir, haciendo una seña con su cabeza para que el mayor lo siguiera.

Apenas traspasaron el umbral de la puerta un frío intenso le caló los huesos, no podía ver demasiado, con suerte podía distinguir al muchacho delante suyo, ya que una densa niebla cubría Fogtown. Eren tomó una de sus manos, habían guardado solo ropa en sus mochilas y lo demás lo enviarían a buscar más tarde. La noche era demasiado silenciosa, cuando después del correr de los minutos comenzaron a oír pasos a su alrededor.

Levi se detuvo de inmediato y su cuerpo lo traicionó, no solo por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, sino por todo lo que Eren le había dicho anteriormente acerca de salir de su hogar después del toque de queda.

\- Vamos Levi, estoy contigo, no te detengas - susurró el muchacho.

Haciendo acto de su poca valentía, Levi se animó a continuar, cada vez que avanzaban la niebla iba volviéndose más espesa, aún así se sentía tranquilo al poder ver a Eren aún, los pasos a su lado fueron aumentando, algunos gruñidos se hicieron presentes y aunque observó a su alrededor no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Fue cuando doblaron a la izquierda y que Eren anunció que solo debían caminar un poco más, cuando vio la primer silueta. Alta y desgarbada. Los observaba mientras ellos caminaban hacia la salida, una segunda y una tercer silueta también aparecieron cerca de ellos. Sintió que la respiración de Eren se hacía más pesada, el agarre lo sostuvo más fuerte y firme sobre su mano y cuando habló parecía estar totalmente aterrado.

\- No las mire señor Ackerman, ellas ya no están vivas.

Levi intentó que sus palabras no lo atemorizaran sin embargo el terror comenzó a llenar cada espacio de su cuerpo, caminó siempre observando a Eren y entonces se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Ellas son las que murieron en la hoguera, están siempre enojadas, no debe hacerles saber que puede verlas. - luego Eren se detuvo y entonces continuó - Ya llegamos, vamos salgamos de aquí.

La niebla comenzó a desaparecer y entonces como si nunca hubiese estado, pudieron ver el bosque con claridad, Eren le dedicó una sonrisa y entonces decidieron que ya era el momento de cruzarlo. Un fuerte choque sintió en su piel y cayó hacia atrás, tenía en su mano, la cual había sido la primera en pasar el linde del bosque con un gran corte, miró hacia adelante y descubrió a Eren con una mueca horrorizada en su rostro mientras que con ambas manos, rozaba una pared invisible.

\- No no no no. Esto no puede estar pasando, Levi no puedo pasar al bosque.

\- Eso es imposible - el psicólogo volvió a ponerse de pie y entonces él mismo constató que sus cuerpos no podían adentrarse más allá del linde. - Es imposible.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando un gruñido se oyó a sus espaldas, el primero en girarse fue Levi y entonces vio a Fisher allí, observandolos. Sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, estaba enojada, sabía como se veía cada vez que se enfurecía.

\- Eren, acércate a mí, despacio.

El muchacho vio a la mujer y lentamente, fue acercándose al azabache, se detuvo cuando Fisher giró un poco su cabeza y lo observó.

\- Eren - susurró una vez más.

El muchacho estaba a punto de continuar cuando Fisher abrió su boca y se lanzó hacia Eren. Levi no tuvo demasiado tiempo para quitarlo, pero sí para tomar una de sus manos.

El joven se encontraba en el suelo, gritaba y se movía con desesperación, Levi tiraba de él y del otro lado Fisher mantenía sus uñas incrustadas en las piernas del más alto. Sus fauces volvieron a abrirse y cuando estaba a punto de rozar la piel de Eren con sus dientes, el psicólogo pudo soltar el agarre de la mujer y llevarlo consigo.

\- Vamos Eren, vámonos.

Con dificultad el muchacho pudo ponerse de pie, Levi pasó uno de los brazos sobre su cuello y el suyo lo pasó por la cintura de Eren, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la aldea. El joven parecía cansado, se movía con mucha dificultad por la gran herida que ahora tenía en las piernas, Levi mientras avanzaba se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y su corazón casi se detiene al ver que Fisher los estaba siguiendo.

La niebla comenzó a rodearlos nuevamente, y pronto estuvieron indefensos allí en la oscuridad. Las siluetas de las mujeres que habían terminado en la hoguera comenzaron a rodearlos, Eren le daba indicaciones hacia donde debía ir y él ya no sabía como evitarlas, estaban por todas partes.

No supo con exactitud cuanto estuvieron allí, pero pronto encontró su cabaña y con sus respiraciones agitadas y el terror recorriendo sus cuerpos volvieron a sentirse a salvo una vez que estuvieron dentro.

Eren se había sentado en una silla mientras Levi volvía a colocar los seguros. Cuando se dio media vuelta y lo observó, el joven se había levantado el pantalón y podía observarse la sangre que aún brotaba de la herida.

\- Tranquilo, te curaré de inmediato.

Fue a buscar todo lo necesario para desinfectar y vendar la herida, una vez que se arrodilló delante del joven y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con alcohol, Eren por primera vez habló.

\- Estamos atrapados en Fogtown, no nos dejarán ir.


	17. XVI

" El señor Robert había llegado como siempre muy puntual a las doce del mediodía, Eren había estado esperándolo desde las nueve. El joven de quince años no perdería la oportunidad que se le presentaba, se iría de Fogtown y para ello necesitaba que el hombre lo llevase.

Había tenido que aguantar demasiado durante aquellos años, humillaciones, desprecio y hasta golpes. Sobre todo había tenido que soportar al padre Smith. No le gustaba su tacto, ni sus besos, ni sus palabras. No le gustaba que lo retuviera después de clases, tampoco que lo golpeara, el hombre lo asustaba, siempre lo hacía y sin embargo había solo una persona en la que tenía que pensar, para que aquellas largas horas de desesperación se esfumaran.

-Nos iremos de Fogtown.

Recordaba sus bellas palabras, Levi había sido su mejor y único amigo dentro de la iglesia, el único que había estado para él en realidad. A Eren le había gustado su bella sonrisa, y la manera en que temblaba cuando apagaban las luces, le había gustado su cabello suave, sus ojos cuando se perdía en su propio mundo y sobre todo le había gustado su compañía.

Lo esperó, lo esperó por largos años buscando las provisiones por si Levi se atrevía a regresar para llevárselo pero jamás volvió y decidido, se dijo a si mismo que si el joven no llegaba a él, él lo buscaría.

Así fue que cuando vio al señor Robert llegar, él ya estaba esperándolo. Totalmente desaliñado por otras de sus tontas peleas, con una gran sonrisa y dispuesto a llegar a Lungs para poder encontrar algo sobre el paradero de su viejo amigo. El hombre se había negado rotundamente a ayudarlo, pero luego de tanta insistencia había terminado con Eren en la parte trasera de su carreta.

-Si no encuentras a tu amigo, tendré que traerte de regreso, no quiero problemas con tu familia muchacho.

Por más que doliera tener que regresar su fé iba más allá y se decía constantemente que encontraría a Levi y aquél lo llevaría lejos de Fogtown.

Sabía que no podría ir muy lejos si no daba con él, no tenía dinero, ni equipaje, a nadie que conociera y también sabía, que Smith lo buscaría por cielo y tierra en cuanto en unas horas se enterara de su pequeño escape.

Cuando llegó a Lungs, Robert lo dejó en la entrada del pueblo, el joven le agradeció y caminó por las grandes calles, entre una fascinación y una sorpresa enorme al encontrarlo tan diferente a Fogtown ¿Cómo aparecían personas dentro de esas cajas negras? ¿Qué era eso que llevaba a los hombres dentro y sin ser tirados por caballos? ¿Las mujeres usaban pantalones?

Terminó llegando a una pequeña cafetería, aún con sus ojitos brillantes por tal descubrimiento. Allí había unas cuantas personas comiendo ¿Era como el comedor escolar? Una de las mujeres que atendían las mesas, fue a su encuentro al ver un rostro nuevo.

-¿Necesita algo joven?

Eren la miró por unos segundos y se decidió que ya no había tiempo que perder.

-Estoy buscando a un chico de mi edad, su nombre es Levi. Tiene el cabello oscuro, ojos azules y es muy blanco de piel ¿Lo ha visto?

La mujer pareció meditarlo y luego negó repetidas veces con su cabeza.

-¿Está seguro que es de aquí?

Fue el turno de Eren de darle una respuesta negativa, sin embargo se apresuró a contestar.

-Estoy seguro de que pasó por aquí hace seis o siete años, si no está viviendo en Lungs alguien debe haberlo visto en algún momento, él era un niño en ese entonces y... y un extranjero.

-Deja que le pregunte a la señora Parks, ella es la dueña del lugar y posiblemente pueda ayudarte, toma asiento mientras esperas, haré que te traigan un vaso de jugo y unos sándwiches.

El joven asintió enérgicamente y le sonrió. Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos y ya se había terminado su comida cuando la señora Parks se acercó a él con prisa.

-¿Usted está buscando a Levi?

El joven se levantó de su asiento de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se agrandó.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-No, desafortunadamente. Pero los conozco, su madre vivía aquí en Lungs y recuerdo al chiquillo que desayunaba aquí antes de que se fueran del pueblo.- Eren pareció titubear unos segundos y su mirada se apagó en un instante -pero han venido de visita hace un año tal vez, su tío Kenny vive a dos calles de aquí, él podría ayudarte.

Eren le dio las gracias a la mujer y salió a toda prisa del local, le preguntó a varias personas sobre Kenny, hasta que pudo dar con la casa en cuestión.

El hombre que le atendió era bastante mayor, al principio estaba reacio a decirle algo sobre su precioso sobrino a un desconocido. Pero al escuchar que Eren y Levi se habían conocido en el orfanato de donde el azabache venía no tuvo más opción que dejarlo entrar.

-Sería imposible que viajaras hasta allí así como estas, Londres no es una ciudad para los niños. Aún así tengo su número de teléfono por si quieres contactarlos, tal vez Levi pueda ayudarte. Puedes usar el mio.

Le entregó un papel con números y lo guió hacia un objeto bastante peculiar ¿Por qué parecía desarmarse? ¿Para qué servían los números?

Kenny tuvo que marcar por él y le dijo que no se quitara ese extraño tubo que tenía apoyado en su oreja, Eren entendió de inmediato y entonces esperó paciente.

Unos extraños sonidos se oyeron primero y luego sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

-Hola ¿Kenny?

-¿Levi?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres?

Su corazón latió rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Su tío Kenny ha dejado que utilice esto para hablar contigo, soy Eren ¿Me recuerdas? Quería saber si aún vendrías a buscarme.

-¿Eren? Lo siento pero creo que estás equivocado, no te conozco.

Eren sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Pero tú eres Levi ¿verdad? El de la iglesia, jugábamos de niños. Vivías en Fogtown y luego te fuiste con una familia de Lungs ¿No es así?

-Mira niño, no sé de qué iglesia me hablas ni quien eres. Deja de sacarle información al viejo sobre mi vida privada porque no es divertido.

-Entonces sí eres aquel que vivía en Fogtown.

-Escúchame, ¿Eren no? No recuerdo mucho de ello, y tampoco me interesa. No vuelvas a llamar.

Entonces los extraños sonidos volvieron y tuvo que despegar el tubo de su oreja cuando después de haber hablado un poco más jamás recibió el sonido de su voz del otro lado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y terminó con Kenny dándole disculpas y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Perdido y dolido volvió a su encuentro con el señor Robert, no teniendo ningún lugar al cual ir más que a su pueblo natal.

Cuando bajó de la carreta y dejó que el hombre se fuera, terminó por encontrarse cara a cara con el señor Smith, parecía enfadado, demasiado enfadado."

-Levi ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se removió entre las sábanas hasta poder verlo claramente, el hombre también lo hizo y sintió que su estómago estaba hecho un desastre. ¿Cómo no había podido reconocerlo? Se sintió tan feliz al saber que el señor Ackerman no era más ni menos que el mismo hombre que había estado esperando. Tal vez las cosas no estaban saliendo como realmente lo había imaginado, pero pronto, estaba seguro, que Levi encontraría una manera de poder huir junto a él, de liberarlo, de sacarlo de Fogtown.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- susurró el más bajo.

-Porque ha estado temblando desde que apagó las velas.

Le gustaba su rostro demasiado varonil, sus ojos que parecían buscar una respuesta continuamente, su cuerpo que a través de la ropa se veía fuerte, su piel suave, la forma en la que hablaba, el tono de su voz. Aún mantenía sonrisas discretas dirigidas a él, su pálido rostro y su cabello sedoso. Había cambiado y sin embargo, a pesar de que no lo recordaba, seguía siendo especial para el hombre, porque Levi aún lo protegía, aún estaba con él y aún se preocupaba por él.

-Lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbro a la oscuridad.

-¡No lo sabía!- se apresuró a contestar -Puedo encenderlas de inmediato, me acostumbraré a dormir a la luz de las velas.

-No Eren, debes descansar, esta bien, no duermo mucho de todas formas.

Y allí iba de nuevo, cuidándolo sin proponérselo. Se acercó despacio y pronto terminó pegado al cuerpo del mayor, pasó sus brazos rodeando la cintura del psicólogo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Olía extremadamente bien, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y su piel era tan cálida.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró el más bajo.

-Descuide Levi, también lo cuidaré y lo protegeré. La oscuridad no podrá dañarlo si lo abrazo.- sintió que los latidos se calmaban un poco y que la respiración del más bajo se había controlado.- Siempre estaré para usted.

Por primera vez, Levi pudo descansar en las profundidades de la oscuridad.


	18. XVII

Esa mañana se despertaron por unos golpes en su puerta, Eren fue el primero en bajar y atender a la hermana Mikasa, mientras Levi bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con que el muchacho ya le estaba ofreciendo un poco de café.

-Señor Ackerman, buenos días- comentó la joven.

-Buenos días ¿A qué debo su agradable visita?- preguntó una vez que se encontró a su lado.

-Reiner Braun ha desaparecido, sus familiares no lo encuentran. - El silencio los rodeó por unos minutos pero luego Mikasa continuó -El padre Smith ha enviado un comunicado que la escuela se mantendrá sin ninguna actividad por el momento, no solo unl de nuestros alumnos ha tenido una gran pérdida- comentó mientras miraba al castaño -sino que uno de ellos ha fallecido y ahora mismo están buscando a otro de nuestros muchachos. Lamentamos que no pueda ejercer su trabajo como corresponde señor Ackerman, pero ahora mismo debemos dar toda la ayuda posible a nuestra comunidad. Las familias ya han estado hablando que no quieren que sus hijos, salgan de sus hogares, y sinceramente estoy pensando en lo mismo.

-Lo entiendo- contestó Levi -Si tienen alguna noticia sobre Reiner o si necesitan ayuda, no dude en comunicármelo.

-Gracias señor Ackerman, usted es un gran hombre.

Mikasa se levantó del asiento y se despidió del castaño con un pequeño apretón en la mejilla, para luego retirarse del hogar.

Después de unas horas ambos habían salido al exterior, el sol estaba bastante fuerte por lo cual llevaban grandes sombreros de paja sobre sus cabezas, Eren estaba con una canasta en manos y tomaba a Levi de la mano, llevándolo hasta el granero.

Fogtown estaba silencioso, no se veía rastro de persona alguna fuera de su hogar, muy pocos habían pasado cerca de allí, pero tampoco les habían prestado atención a ninguno de ellos.

-Son horribles.

Eren miraba con el ceño fruncido a la larga fila de gallinas que se encontraban allí. Levi por su parte solo tenía su atención en el muchacho, lo vio temblar ligeramente y entonces sonrió.

-¿Les tienes miedo Eren?

El joven asintió enérgicamente y entonces Levi se carcajeó.

-Fue tu idea de venir a buscar los huevos ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Eren lo miró y sonrió.

-Porque usted ha dormido con las velas apagadas y es mi turno de sufrir un poco- soltó una risa cantarina y se acercó despacio a las gallinas -Sean buenas conmigo niñas. -Susurró.

Levi lo vio con atención, cómo acercaba sus manos temblorosas, como gritaba cada vez que alguna de ellas se movía y ahora mismo, corría desesperado mientras una de ellas lo perseguía. Jamás se había reído tanto, Eren terminó escondido detrás de su espalda y la cesta de huevos solo contenía dos. El silencioso pueblo pronto fue rodeado por carcajadas estruendosas de ambos, algunas personas se habían percatado de ello y habían salido de sus hogares y observaban a los forasteros divertirse mientras que ellos estaban pasando una tragedia, eso, a simple vista solo aumentaba las sospechas de que ambos eran culpables de sus desgracias.

Sin embargo el muchacho y el psicólogo no estaban tan alejados de los pensamientos egoístas de los pueblerinos, pero por parte del mayor solo deseaba ver que Eren estuviese bien. Y por el momento quería alejarlo de los temores de Fogtown, y de lo que sería su estadía hasta que pudiesen resolver el cómo salir de allí.

En ese momento no solo agradeció la idea de buscar el desayuno con Eren y el poder ver al muchacho disfrutar de su juventud desde que lo había conocido, sino que él mismo lo estaba haciendo, jamás se había podido sentir tan vivo como en aquel momento.

-¿Están bien solo dos?

Levi asintió y Eren corrió de nuevo hacia la pequeña casa, seguro quería preparar el desayuno como solía hacerlo. El psicólogo continuó su camino de regreso lentamente y al entrar el joven ya se estaba encargando de los huevos. Se apoyó en una de las alacenas cercanas y lo observó por unos minutos, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, de sus labios podía verse su lengua sobresaliendo un poco e intentaba mantener todo bajo control, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, sus mejillas rojas y llevaba una remera demasiado grande para él. Sonrió sin pensarlo siquiera y terminó pensando, que cuando pudieran resolver todo el misterio que traía consigo Fogtown, se iría muy lejos con Eren y que tal vez le daría la vida que el muchacho se merecía. El castaño por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió sin preocupación alguna.

-Descuide Levi, estará listo en un momento.

La puerta de entrada volvió a ser golpeada, y Levi largó un largo suspiro antes de ir hacia allí, la hermana Mikasa se encontraba nuevamente de pie delante de su mirada, lucia preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo hermana?

-¿Ustedes han estado en el granero?- preguntó entonces.

-Sí, hace tan solo unos minutos que volvimos.

-Han encontrado el cuerpo de Reiner allí.


	19. XVIII

Levi había quedado en blanco, había recibido un puñetazo en su mandíbula a los pocos segundos de haber escuchado las palabras de Mikasa. Uno de los hombres que estaban detrás de la muchacha se había acercado furioso y tomándolo de su camiseta lo había sacado al exterior. Eren había salido detrás de ellos, gritando que se detuvieran. Cuando otro de los vecinos había golpeado al muchacho en el vano intento de detenerlos, Levi se había arrojado sobre ellos.

Era un desastre, golpes iban y venían, el polvo se levantaba cada vez que alguno de los cuerpos caía sobre la tierra. Eren tenía sangre en su nariz y en su labio, mientras que Levi sentía que su ojo y su mandíbula iban a quedar con morados bastante grandes. Lograron sostenerlo de los brazos y recibió otro golpe en su cabeza, quedó un poco aturdido, y lo único que podía ver con un poco más de claridad era al joven retorcerse entre los cuerpos de dos hombres grandes que también lo sujetaban.

-¡Ellos lo asesinaron!

-¡Hay que matarlos!

Los gritos lo aturdian bastante, Mikasa les suplicaba que se detuvieran, pero nadie le hizo caso alguno. Pronto la multitud comenzó a quedar en silencio y sus rostros demostraron el verdadero temor.

Levi oyó unos pies avanzando decididos a su dirección, cerró un poco sus ojos porque el sol le impedía desde su posición ver a la persona que se detuvo delante de él. Escuchó la voz grave y firme dirigida a los habitantes de Fogtown y sin darse cuenta intentó hacerse más pequeño.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Padre Smith- se adelantó uno de esos hombres que estaban sosteniéndolo -Ellos han asesinado a uno de nuestros miembros. Merecen la muerte.

-¿Los han visto hacerlo?

-No pero... Ellos salieron del lugar donde encontramos el cuerpo.

Smith lanzó una carcajada que dejó a más de uno perplejo.

-Dejen al joven Ackerman libre por favor- Levi sintió que el agarre se aflojaba e intentó ponerse de pie -agarre mis manos, lamento el comportamiento inapropiado que han tenido con usted.

Levi sostuvo por un momento las manos grandes y ásperas del rubio que lo observaba con una gran sonrisa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie, se alejó de inmediato.

-Es imposible que nuestro nuevo vecino hiciera tales maldades, por favor, deben pensar más detenidamente.- luego miró a Eren que aún estaba siendo sostenido por los hombres- al joven Jaeger también, muchachos.

Liberaron los brazos de Eren, pero él parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo, tardó un poco en tomar las manos extendidas del azabache y levantarse.

-Descuiden, no deben juzgar a nadie antes de saber la verdad, yo hablaré con ellos, pueden retirarse.

Para sorpresa del mayor todos lo hicieron y pronto solo quedaron ellos tres.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Preguntó Smith señalando hacia su morada, Levi asintió levemente y el gran hombre no se hizo esperar, después de unos minutos, se encontraba limpiando las heridas de Eren mientras que Erwin bebía café sentado en el sillón.

-Parece que se llevan bien.

Levi miró sobre su hombro al padre Smith.

-Eren ha tenido algunos problemas estos últimos días, así que estamos viviendo juntos ahora- luego se sentó a un lado del muchacho cuando su trabajo finalizó- gracias por ayudarnos.

-Sé que no son culpables- continuó Smith -Ustedes no tendrían razones para lastimar a alguien de nosotros, pero ellos, bueno no le agradan los forasteros, podrían poner cualquier excusa, pero descuiden, mientras esté aquí, no podrán hacer nada.

Levi asintió y luego vio a Eren, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y no se animaba a mirar al padre, que estaba delante de ellos.

-Así que Eren ha tenido que quedarse aquí contigo. Es por lo que sucedió a Dina supongo.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes respondió, pero Smith después de tomar el té y dejarlo sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta

-Eren, sería mejor que te quedaras conmigo para no causar molestias al señor Ackerman.

El castaño dejó de respirar y sus manos temblaron un poco más, Levi viendo su reacción no tardó en responder.

-No es molestia señor Smith, Eren se quedará conmigo todo el tiempo que él crea conveniente.

La sonrisa de Smith titubeó por unos segundos, sin embargo abrió la puerta y antes de marcharse saludó amablemente a cada uno.

-Por cierto Levi, me encantaría que volviéramos a hablar, vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos de lo que parece.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, el silencio los acompañó a ambos, hasta que Levi se atrevió a romperlo.

-¿Qué clase de cosas te hizo ese hombre Eren?


	20. XIX

Hay momentos en la vida que solo con una mirada basta para quedarse en silencio, no era la pregunta que debía hacer, sino simplemente quería escuchar tal vez, la respuesta de algo que ya sabía.

Eso era lo que decían sus ojos verdes, que no habría respuesta para algo tan obvio, que no preguntara porque era doloroso decirlo, que no lo afirmara porque tenía miedo.

La escuela volvió a abrir sus puertas después de dos semanas, Eren siempre se mantuvo a su lado, sonriendo y a veces perdiéndose en el mundo tan desconocido y lejano que era para él.

Nadie desapareció durante ese tiempo, la señora Fisher no volvió a molestar, los golpes en las puertas durante las noches ya no se oían. Fueron días tranquilos, en donde limpiababan e incluso se atrevieron a comenzar su propia huerta.

Los lunes iban a esperar al señor Robert, pero por más que pasaran horas desde temprano, solo se encontraban con las provisiones que se atrevieron a repartir.

Eren dormía abrazado a Levi durante las noches y aunque al principio el psi cólogo se sentía incómodo, pronto pudo entender que, sin su presencia y su calor, no podría estar tranquilo y conciliar el sueño. Se acostumbró tanto a su presencia durante su estadía, que comenzó a sentir que no habría nada más allá, si lo dejaba a ir. Y por eso, estaba dispuesto a buscar las respuestas necesarias, para llevarlo lejos de allí, sin que nadie pudiese lastimarlo.

-¿Levi?

Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora, lo miraba con calma mientras que desconcertado el contrario se dio cuenta de que ya estaban por entrar a la institución.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha estado muy distraído desde que salimos de casa ¿No se siente bien?

No, al contrario. Temía que el buen pasar se acabara ahora que las cosas parecían querer volver a la normalidad.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Eren.

Así fue como ambos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivos lugares, los jóvenes que habían quedado para las sesiones fueron sin cancelar, Armin estaba bastante depresivo respecto a lo sucedido con Jean y Hoover fue para llorar la muerte de Reiner.

Él también comenzó a sentirse realmente mal después de las sesiones, porque era casi seguro de que ninguno de ellos hubiese sufrido la muerte, si la señora Fisher no hubiese llegado con él.

Fue también una sorpresa que la hermana que antes le había implorado poder conversar con él, que se presentara temerosa a su puerta.

-Adelante.

La mujer se adentó con la cabeza baja, sin querer mirarlo, fue hacia la silla libre y se sentó, sin decir una palabra.

-Bien ¿en que puedo ayudarla hermana...?

-Sasha, gracias por recibirme señor Ackerman.

Levi asintió y se sentó a una distancia prudente, la observó, notando a la mujer sumamente nerviosa, sus manos estaban unidas y temblaban ligeramente.

-Debe detener al padre Smith-. Soltó de improviso.

-¿Disculpe?

Los ojos de la joven brillaron con temor, posados en los suyos que solo mostraban desconcierto.

-No debería decirle esto señor Ackerman, ya que he dado mi voto de silencio. Pero no puedo soportarlo más.

-Prosiga, no estoy entendiendo muy bien que es lo que tanto le aflije.

-El padre Smith nos mantiene aquí, a todos, por sus pecados debemos pagar lo que no hemos cometido-. Sus manos se soltaron y tomó las del contrario sobresaltándolo un poco -Las personas les temen a los forasteros por sus propias palabras, pero señor Ackerman, muy pocos sabemos que en realidad estábamos esperando que alguien como usted llegara a Fogtown. El señor Smith no lo dejará en paz, ni a usted, ni al Joven Jaeger.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Los niños que entraron al círculo, recuerde señor Ackerman, usted debe actuar antes que sea demasiado tarde yo...

-Hermana Sasha, creí que estaría ayudando en el comedor.

Una voz grave e imponente se hizo presente en el pequeño lugar, Sasha separó sus manos completamente nerviosa y dirigió una sonrisa hacia el hombre que había irrumpido en tan mal momento.

-Espero señor Ackerman que no le esté incomodando.

-No, padre Smith. Solo quiso tener una pequeña consulta- respondió de inmediato.

Sasha se levantó de su asiento y se despidió rápidamente, cuando pasó al lado de Erwin, Levi notó sus hombros tensarse.

-No se preocupe señor Ackerman, pero para nuestras hermanas está el confesionario, seguramente usted no estaba enterado de ello, así que me disculpo por su impertinencia.

-No es molestia, se lo aseguro-. Contestó a la defensiva -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Preguntó entonces después de soportar la mirada penetrante y fría que le iba dirigida.

-Vengo a saludarlo, ahora es uno de mis compañeros, además... El joven Jaeger no vendrá más a las sesiones con usted, él ha decidido que el confesionario es mejor para redimirse de sus pecados- quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego con voz tranquila continuó -Eren debe mantenerse alejado de los disturbios, y sé que con sus buenas intenciones ha dejado que él viviera a su lado, pero escuche señor Ackerman, la gente de este pueblo es muy supersticiosa y usted, al ser un forastero, solo aumenta el odio hacia el joven. Pienso que debería venir conmigo, yo le quitaría un gran peso de sus hombros.

-Es muy amable señor Smith, pero Eren lo ha decidido por sí mismo. Si me disculpa debo atender a alguien más.

Smith le sonrió antes de dejar a Connie avanzar hacia el consultorio.

-Claro, no lo molestaré más, que tenga un buen día.


	21. XX

Levi esperaba paciente en los jardines de la institución, Eren se había retrasado. Había visto a salir a los alumnos, algunos lo saludaron y otros simplemente lo ignoraron como siempre lo hacían.

Movió su pie con nerviosismo, golpeando y ensuciando la punta de su zapato impecable. Acomodó sus gafas y su cabello hacia atrás y nuevamente observó el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Veinte minutos, iba veinte minutos de retraso.

No le gustaba que Eren se quedara con el padre Smith, no solo porque el hombre no parecía de confianza, sino porque estaba seguro de que al muchacho no le agradaba tener que estar cerca del rubio. Por eso, cuando lo vio por primera vez en uno de los pasillos esa mañana desde que habían entrado a la escuela y le pidió que lo esperara a la salida, jamás pensó que luego dejaría ir al aire el nombre de Erwin como si se tratara de un buen amigo.

Miró su reloj y suspiró, veintiún minutos. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero no podía evitarlo, no había ni un solo habitante de Fogtown, exceptuando al castaño, que lo dejara tranquilo.

Observó la puerta por unos segundos más y decidió que ya era suficiente. Tomando su maletin con firmeza, se dirigió totalmente eufórico hacia la entrada. Cuando traspasó el umbral, algo lo hizo detenerse. El ambiente se sentía pesado, demasiado, le costó respirar tan solo por un instante y cuando miró hacia el piso superior pudo distinguir a Fisher, allí de pie, observándolo.

Tomando un poco de su valentía, se atrevió a subir los peldaños y acercarse un poco más a la mujer, que no había cambiado su aspecto, ni se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

Aún le temía, demasiado. No sabía porqué aquel ser estaba tan apegado a él y si tenía que ignorarla o buscar respuestas haría cualquiera de las dos opciones que se diera en el momento.

Sin embargo cuando posó sus dos pies sobre la alfombra azul del pasillo y solo quedó a unos pasos de la mujer, esta levantó su brazo y señaló hacia el lado opuesto a los salones, donde estaba el comedor, su oficina y... la del padre Smith. Sus dedos crujieron al cerrarse con fuerza y Levi no tuvo que preguntarle para saber lo que quería.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo entonces más para sí mismo que para Fisher, ya que temía ser atacado por la espalda -Iré.

Sintió sus manos temblar, pero no quiso que aquello se hiciese notar, no cuando Fisher aún mantenía su brazo extendido. Caminó lentamente hacia el sector señalado, respirando lo más tranquilo posible y sintiendo que la mujer aún lo observaba.

Su corazón latía desbocado y una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, su rostro era impacible pero en su interior era un manojo de nervios. Sus pasos se hicieron pesados y cada vez que se acercaba sentía que una fuerza mayor lo llevaba hacia atrás.

Su cabeza dio vueltas y su visión se volvió borrosa, cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando volvió a abrirlos, las velas que iluminaban el pasillo se apagaron.

Su respiración se volvió errática, su pulso se aceleró. No recordaba que hubiese tanta oscuridad, sabía que aún era temprano.

Miró hacia una de las ventanas ¿Por qué el sol no se proyectaba desde allí?

Lo único que pudo ver a través del cristal fue la oscuridad misma. Asustado, dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando miró el pasillo descubrió que estaba en un lugar diferente, el color de las paredes, la alfombra ya no estaba, los salones... Lo único que se mantenía allí, era la última puerta, la oficina del señor Smith.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y la luz que había en el interior de la sala se reflejaba en el pasillo, haciendo que su visión fuese un poco mejor. Entonces lo oyó, escuchó a Eren gritar, sin embargo sentía que no podía moverse.

Fisher pasó por su lado, caminó lentamente como si él no estuviese allí y entró en la última habitación.

La única luz que había podido ver se había ido, ahora solo quedaba él, en medio de la oscuridad absoluta.

Oyó las puertas azotarse a sus espaldas, la madera crujir bajo sus pies y pronto sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por cuenta propia. Le faltaba tan poco para llegar... extendió una de sus manos tratando de abrir la puerta y entonces cuando lo hizo se encontró con una habitación completamente vacía.

Nada, allí no estaba Eren ni el señor Smith, tampoco la señora Fisher.

El lugar estaba levemente iluminado por unas velas. Levi se dedicó a caminar y observó con intriga las marcas que estaban grabadas en las tablas de madera del suelo. Una gran línea roja lo rodeaba, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Dio un paso hacia atrás y entonces se detuvo al sentir unas cuantas tablas flojas, y huecas. Y olvidándose un segundo de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se colocó en cuclillas e intentó quitar una de ellas.

No podía ver, pero el olor a que algo estaba descomponiéndose allí abajo, era fuerte. Cubrió con uno de sus brazos su nariz y entonces quitó dos tablas más. Se levantó del suelo cuando notó que algo había ahí, así que fue por una de las velas para alumbrar. Acercó su brazo y se acuclilló nuevamente para tener una mejor visión, entonces, una mano salió desde el hueco y apresó su brazo.

Levi gritó y cerró sus ojos, sentía que lo quemaba.

-¿Levi?

El psicólogo volvió a abrir sus párpados y se encontró en medio del pasillo de la escuela, Eren estaba delante de él, mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Está bien?

Levi asintió y dejó que el castaño se adelantara, antes de bajar las escaleras observó una vez más hacia la puerta, y se encontró con la dura y fría mirada del padre Smith y a su lado, a la señora Fisher que no dejaba de señalar la extraña habitación.


End file.
